Victime
by Mikahdo
Summary: Une seule et unique règle subsistait dans cette école : Ne jamais "les" provoquer . Au jour d'aujourd'hui, tous ceux qui avaient osé le faire en avaient payé de leur suffisance. Qu'en est t-il de ceux qui ne le font pas exprès ? C'est là que commence la descente aux enfers d'une brune aux yeux pâles qui croyait que la cruauté à ce stade n'existait que dans les films d'action.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : La perfection inhumaine **

**Titre ****:** Victime

**Resumer :** La vie calme et paisible de la jeune Hyuga se verra dégringoler dans les abimes de la haine, du désarroi, de la cruauté et du tourment pour un petit bout de papier... car ce petit bout de papier lorsque vous le recevez... signifie un allé-simple pour l'enfer des damnés.

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0  
Cette fic est particulièrement... infâme si je puis dire xD donc malgré qu'il y est "romance" (qui viendra petit à petit pour que ça soit logique) il y aura beaucoup de "rebondissements" pour sortir un peu des School-fics redondantes du site.

**Disclaimer**** : **Naruto est l'œuvre originale de Masashi Kishimoto. Pas vraiment un cross-over mais je m'inspire de quelques dramas-j par-ci par-là **quelques fois** que j'ai aimé bien que l'histoire de base est la **mienne**, donc si vous voyez des similarités avec d'autres fics en ce qui concerne ce chapitre 1, disons que je croyais être la seule à avoir eu l'idée ^^"

**Note**** : **Merci d'avoir cliqué pour ce premier chapitre o/  
Eh bien je dirai qu'il informe beaucoup, que j'ai essayé de mettre de l'action même si je trouve qu'il est nécessaire de parler du pourquoi du comment pour la cohérence de mon histoire (une histoire cohérente c'est agréable à lire). Le deuxième chapitre sera beaucoup plus... diabolique.

Mes personnages ne sont pas vraiment OC mais je dirai plus... que j'exagère un peu leur comportement initial donc pas de panique (p.s : Sakura, Ino et Karin sont des vraies pestes par contre mais moi je les « nem » bien comme ça).  
Donc voilà bonne lecture !

Se regardant une énième fois dans le miroir, la jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune soupira de toute son aise. Elle n'avait jamais autant été stressée de toute son innocente vie, sachant que son comportement habituel n'était pas souvent qualifié de serein, comme s'il y avait constamment une casserole de lait sur le feu… où qu'elle aille, à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Elle sourit faiblement en tournant sur elle-même ; elle n'était pas si mal que ça tout compte fait. Ce nouvel uniforme mettait particulièrement en valeur ses hanches et ses cuisses généreuses par sa jupe haute, et ce chemisier à dentelle affinait sa fine taille et sa poitrine quelque peu surdimensionnée d'après elle… d'ailleurs heureusement que la veste où était cousue le prestigieux sigle de sa nouvelle école d'économie, d'un bleu marine en corrélation parfaite avec le bas, permettait de la rendre un peu moins désirable à cause de son physique car oui, Hinata était quelqu'un de chaste qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer. Ayant vécue en Amérique pendant sept ans chez son cousin à cause de la société de son père qu'il désirait épandre dans d'autres horizons géographiques, elle avait eu l'occasion de parfaire son anglais et de s'accoutumer à la vie New yorkaise avec brio, tout en obtenant son diplôme final avec l'un des meilleurs résultats. Néanmoins, son père conservait la coutume que tout Hyuga devait continuer ses études dans son pays d'origine, car selon lui une discipline ne se maitrise qu'uniquement lorsque l'on est sur place pour l'étudier. C'est pourquoi elle avait embarqué à l'aube la veille en compagnie de sa sœur Hanabi et de son cousin Neji, pour atterrir dans la demeure familiale principale se trouvant dans l'un des quartiers les plus chics de Tokyo.

─ Hinata-sama ! L'heure tourne ! S'écria son cousin en bas du manoir.

─ H-hum ! J'arrive Neji-kun ! Répondit-elle en retour avant s'équiper de son sac style écolier en cuir vernis.

Descendant les marches en marbre de sa maisonnée, les coups en foulés de ses talons cirés neufs officialisant son arrivée, elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant son cousin habillé d'un costume noir hors de prix l'attendre en bas des escaliers. Elle lui sourit furtivement pendant qu'il lui répondit par un faible hochement de tête.

─ Allons-y, ne soyons pas en retard.

- H-hum…

Roulant dans la limousine qui était censée les ramener à leur destination convoitée, Hinata serra d'avantage ses jambes et referma ses poings sur sa jupe parfaitement repassée. Sa crispation pouvant se lire à des kilomètres, Neji ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire en voyant le visage de sa cousine se désagréger de peur.

─ Hinata-sama, arrêtez donc vos sottises ! On aurait dit que vous alliez rejoindre les flammes de l'enfer…

Elle releva lentement la tête et planta ses iris blanchâtres dans ceux de son parenté.

─ J-je sais bien mais…

─ Mais rien, il n'y aucune raison d'avoir peur… Je ne serai pas toujours là puisque nous ne serons pas dans la même promotion vu que je fais sciences politiques, mais dès que j'en aurai l'occasion je viendrai vous voir. Il ne vous sera pas si difficile de vous faire des amis… souvenez-vous donc de Pamela, Ashley ou encore Dan. Ils ne sont pas tombés du ciel n'est-ce pas ?

Celle-ci secoua négativement la tête avant d'afficher un sourire nostalgique sur ses lèvres. Ses amis lui manquaient terriblement comme ce n'était plus permis. Elle aurait tellement voulu poursuivre ses années estudiantines en Amérique avec son entourage si cher à ses yeux, cependant elle ne pouvait contester la suprématie parentale dont elle était victime, pas parce qu'elle devait suivre sa destinée en tant que Hyuga, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage, ni la personnalité et la conviction pour. Elle était la plus faible d'esprit de toute la famille, et son père ne ratait guère un moment pour le lui rappeler, la rabaissant en comparaison à sa petite sœur, à son cousin, et parfois même aux domestiques servant la famille. Hinata avait perdu avec le temps toute confiance en elle, ses excellentes notes n'égalant pas ceux des deux prodiges de sa famille qui étaient nés pour réussir selon son père, car pour lui passer autant de temps à réviser pour avoir des résultats inférieurs à ceux qui ne faisaient que le strict minimum, ne faisait que confirmer sa faiblesse dans toute sa splendeur. Néanmoins, ses amis avaient su lui remonter le moral à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin, lui donnant l'engouement et la bonne volonté à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Mais aujourd'hui elle était seulement accompagnée, et se retrouverait seule dans quelques instants, abandonnée dans un établissement qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec des gens dont elle ignorait totalement l'existence.

Le chauffeur ralentit et se mit en file indienne derrière d'innombrables voitures de luxe, déposant à chaque passage un ou plusieurs étudiants reconnaissables par l'uniforme imposé.

─ Ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en observant le manège qui se jouait devant leurs yeux.

─ Oui…

─ N'oubliez pas qu'ils ne sont pas comme à New York, ces gens sont un peu spéciaux ici… vous avez dû remarquer le côté ostentatoire de ceux-ci.

─ Oui… moi qui trouvais même que venir en limousine faisait petit devant eux, sachant que c'était déjà trop pour moi… on aurait pu marcher à pied comme à New York, dit-elle en se tripotant nerveusement les mains.

─ Il faut savoir se fondre dans la masse, c'est la clé de la socialisation.

─ D'accord…

─ Ne restez pas dans votre coin à attendre qu'on vienne vers vous, vous n'aurez pas deux fois cette chance…

─ Je vais essayer, dit-elle en récupérant son sac à ses pieds pendant que le chauffeur faisait le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière.

─ Je viendrai peut-être vous cherchez pour manger ensemble à midi, si je ne pourrai pas tout compte fait, je vous contacterai par téléphone.

─ Hinata-sama, les voitures attendent, déclara le chauffeur la portière entre sa main gantée.

─ Hum oui… à plus tard Neji-kun...

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. L'idée de laisser sa si fragile cousine dans un monde où le luxe devenait le sujet de prédilection de chacun ne l'enchantait guère. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à travers la vitre teintée jusqu'à que la brune ne soit plus dans son champ de vision, et s'équipa du journal déposé plus tôt ce matin par le chauffeur de la voiture.

Hinata resta un instant figée devant l'immense porte en marbre blanc qui était l'entrée principal de son établissement. Elle voyait de nombreux jeunes ayant entre dix-huit et vingt-cinq ans, s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de son école avec enthousiasme pour certains, ou lassitude pour d'autres. Quelques étudiants s'étaient réunis en petit groupe dispatchés un peu partout dans le grand hall d'entrée orné d'un gigantesque lustre en or, ceci s'expliquant surement par des retrouvailles d'amis depuis la longue période des vacances scolaires. Elle aurait aimé, désiré, rêvé que ses trois acolytes new yorkais sortent d'on ne sait où et l'enlace de part et d'autre de son corps en criant « surprise ! » avec leur accent qui leur allait si bien. Elle se surprit elle-même à sourire comme une idiote en plein milieu du tapis rouge qui menait à la porte, imaginant son expression faciale si ça avait été le cas. Secouant négativement la tête pour chasser tous ces douloureux mais si tendres souvenir, elle eut à peine le temps d'entreprendre un pas que quelqu'un la bouscula violemment la faisant tomber à même le sol.

─ Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée ! Rien de cassé ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Grimaçant à cause de l'impact, elle se releva difficilement en s'aidant de la main que la jeune fille lui avait tendu et ramassa son sac par la même occasion. Ce n'est qu'après la reprise de ses esprits que Hinata put observer enfin qui lui faisait face : elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle, mince, des yeux verts émeraudes brillants aux reflets matinaux du soleil, une chevelure rose peu commune, un uniforme similaire au sien, et un sac à main de grande marque valant quelques milliers de yens. Jusque-là rien de surprenant si ce n'est ce sourire qui embellissait son délicat visage… la connaissait-elle ?

─ C-ce n'est pas grave, murmura la brune mal à l'aise que certaines personnes se soient arrêtées après l'incident.

─ J'étais totalement ailleurs pardonne moi… je croyais avoir vu euh… enfin peu importe. Tu t'appelles comment ? Questionna-t-elle en incitant la jeune femme à monter les marches qui menaient à l'intérieur.

─ Hyuga Hinata, répliqua-t-elle contrainte de marcher là où elle n'avait pas l'engouement d'y aller.

─ Hyuga… ça me dit quelque chose… et si ça me dit quelque chose c'est que tu dois être quelqu'un d'important ! Du moins ton père… Moi c'est Haruno Sakura, enchantée ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

─ Enchantée Sakura-san…

─ Oh pas de « -san » avec moi ! Hinata !

La brune rougit légèrement en entendant ses dernières paroles, n'oubliant pas de souligner le fait que celle-ci n'avait pas utilisé de suffixe à son prénom. Elles s'engouffrèrent peu à peu dans la salle de réception, tout en jetant des regards furtifs aux alentours.

─ Ah c'est par là ! Dit Sakura en tirant sur le poignet d'Hinata, avant de se mettre à marcher en direction du tableau d'affichage où de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà présentes. Pardon… poussez-vous un peu ! Ne restez pas bloqués devant merde !

La brune avança difficilement dans le chemin que sa nouvelle « copine » venait de créer dans le tas humain stagnant, et s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs incessantes bousculades qui l'avaient par la même occasion décoiffée.

─ Ah ! Alors j'imagine que t'es en première année, déclara-t-elle devant l'Hyuga en lisant le tableau. Donc oui j'ai vu ton nom… et le mien évidement vu que toutes les premières années sont dans la même classe. Anh ! Il y a toute l'SNSG !

A l'énonciation de ces quatre lettres, plusieurs filles se mirent à s'extasier comme des adolescentes en chaleur. Hinata, quelque peu perdue, eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sakura s'empara de nouveau de son membre, bouscula une bonne partie des étudiants présents, et se mit à courir dans le couloir qui menait aux casiers en la trainant toujours. Lorsque sa compère la libera de sa prise, la brune se permit de souffler un bon coup en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Cela faisait des mois c'est-à-dire depuis le commencement de la période de vacance scolaire estivale qu'elle n'avait pas fait de sport, son endurance étant donc mit à rude épreuve jusqu'à reprise sérieuse d'une activité physique. Au moment où elle releva la tête pour enfin demander le pourquoi de ce sprint improvisé en cette si clame matinée, elle vit l'Haruno chercher le numéro de son casier.

─ 213… 213… ah le voilà ! S'écria-t-elle en l'ouvrant avec sa clé envoyée par la poste lors de la validation des inscriptions. Ma pointure de chaussure… nickel 36. Et toi alors Hinata ? Où est ton casier ? Faut qu'on se dépêche !

─ Mais… pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux souffles en cherchant le sien.

─ Parce que je veux voir s'_ils_ sont là ! Dit-elle en sautillant comme un enfant, les chaussons d'intérieur déjà mis aux pieds.

─ « _Ils_ » ? Répéta la brune en rangeant ses talons, avant de refermer la porte à clé.

─ Bah les SNSG !

Sakura tira une nouvelle fois le poignet de la pauvre Hyuga, la baladant de couloir en couloir jusqu'à la salle où allait avoir lieu le premier cours de la journée. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant l'une des portes et lâcha soudainement son membre afin de se recoiffer soigneusement. Elle soupira comme pour se donner du courage et fit glisser l'entrée coulissante de sa salle de classe. Elle entama une démarche élégante devant une partie des élèves qui était déjà présente, laissant sa nouvelle connaissance en arrière comme si de rien était, et s'asseyant tout derrière du côté fenêtre. Postérieur posé sur la chaise officialisant sa place pour le restant de l'année, ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes où elle rechercha la brune dans la pièce qu'elle comprit qu'elle était restée en retrait, ou qu'elle l'avait seulement oublié…

Elle leva alors sa main et fit signe à celle-ci de rentrer pour venir la rejoindre, mais Hinata recula subitement d'un pas sous le coup du stress, et bouscula quelqu'un derrière elle qui attendait sa résignation en intégrant la salle de la classe. Elle tomba à la reverse en entremêlant ses jambes et celles de sa pauvre victime, et finit assise sur son ventre…

─ Aie aie aie… ça fait mal dès le matin, dit la voix féminine.

Au son des dires de son interlocuteur, le visage de l'Hyuga se mit à s'empourprer d'un rouge vif tellement elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

─ Hinata tu peux te lever maintenant, déclara froidement Sakura en voyant l'autre jeune fille.

─ Heu oui… je suis désolée, dit-elle en se relevant timidement avant de s'incliner pour s'excuser, oubliant même de la regarder.

─ Ce n'est pas grave, ça m'arrive souvent d'ailleurs, répliqua-t-elle en se passant une main dans le cou en souriant.

Hinata se redressa enfin pour observer sa victime : elle vit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, coiffée de deux parfaits macarons de chaque côté de la tête. Eut-elle à peine le temps de lui rendre son sourire, que l'Haruno lâcha un « tch ! » plus que provocateur en n'oubliant pas de la regarder de travers, entrainant une nouvelle fois la brune dans la classe sans même lui demander son avis. Elle prit place à une table d'intervalle de Sakura, soupira de toute son aise lorsqu'elle put enfin se détendre sur sa chaise, et se mit à contempler le paysage que donnait la fenêtre pour oublier le récent incident. Quelle cruche ! Dès le premier jour se faire remarquer ainsi... Se remémorant les dernières paroles que son cousin lui avait dit, elle savait qu'elle devait rester forte malgré tout, et ne pas songer à rester dans son coin même si malheureusement c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Puis repensant ensuite à sa promesse de ce matin, elle savait qu'il était convenu qu'il viendrait manger avec elle pour midi, mais cette heure tant attendue était encore loin d'arriver.

─ Trois heures, murmura-t-elle en cherchant son téléphone dans son sac pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas déjà changé d'avis.

Après un léger râle d'agencement, c'est le stress puis la peur qui l'envahit petit à petit. Son téléphone était introuvable, ni entre ses cahiers, ni dans la pochette de son ordinateur, ni dans sa trousse qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert de la matinée. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux, essayant de se rappeler du parcours qu'elle avait fait ce matin… voiture, hall, couloir… un sprint improvisé qu'il l'aurait fait tombé, ou une connaissance peu fiable qui le lui aurait volé ?

─ Non… non… non… c'est pas vrai, susurra-t-elle en ayant peu à peu les larmes aux yeux.

─ Ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches ? Questionna une voix qu'elle reconnut aussi tôt… sa victime.

Elle releva lentement la tête avant de d'émettre un cri de stupéfaction.

─ H-hum, dit-elle en hochant.

─ Ah je me disais bien… bah fait attention la prochaine fois ! Des gens comme moi il n'y en a pas des milliards ah !

─ M-merci...

Elle prit son téléphone entre ses mains et resserra d'avantage sa poigne, avant de sortir son plus beau sourire.

─ Puis tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que la plus part des gens ont les moyens ici que ça les empêchera de voler… certains ont des tendances kleptomanes si tu vois ce que je veux dire, déclara-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sakura qui faisait fi de l'ignorer.

─ J'espère que tu ne fais pas allusion à moi, la pauvre de service.

─ Oh pas du tout Sakura-hime ! Je n'oserais pas ! S'exclama-t-elle avec ironie en faisant un clin d'œil à Hinata, avant de regagner sa place en tête de rangée.

─ Ne traine jamais avec elle Hinata… c'est quelqu'un de nuisible qui n'hésitera pas à te planter un couteau dans le dos.

─ C-comment tu sais ça ? Questionna la brune peu convaincue.

─ Nous sommes dans la même classe depuis le lycée… ce n'est qu'une pimbêche qui vole tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main vu qu'elle n'a pas les moyens. Je la déteste du plus profond du cœur, avoua-t-elle sans gêne en se remaquillant avec son poudrier.

─ Hum…

─ Essaye de ne pas trainer avec elle si tu veux ne pas être classée « ringard » aux yeux de autres.

Hinata pencha légèrement sa tête et plissa des yeux. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on mette les gens de côté pour une raison aussi stupide que celle-ci. Elle trouvait injuste qu'une jeune fille à l'apparence si généreuse que Tenten puisse passer « ringard » aux yeux de ces personnes. Elle ne pouvait concéder que l'argent détermine ou non si l'on est dans le cœur de la socialisation ou pas. Elle se jura avec sa propre conscience qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête… après tout, elle se faisait déjà commanditée chez elle, ça n'allait pas commencer dans l'établissement dans lequel elle venait à peine de mettre les pieds.

─ Arh… moi qui croyais qu'ils allaient être là... on s'est dépêchée pour rien, annonça-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa petite poitrine.

─ Hum dis-moi… qui sont les SNSG ? Demanda timidement l'Hyuga.

─ Quoi ! Tu ne sais pas ça ? J'espère que personne ne t'a entendu… Les SNSG sont les initiales des quatre mecs les plus influents, puissants, riches, et beaux gosses de tous les établissements confondus. Pour commencer, la famille de Gaara gère une entreprise d'importation de minéraux bruts que l'on peut trouver dans le sol, plus précisément dans le sable des régions arides. Puis vient Shikamaru dont le père gère les salons de thé traditionnels les plus côtés de tout le Japon, souvent côtoyés par des hommes d'affaire ou des hommes politiques. Ensuite vient Naruto qui est le riche héritier caché de la famille Namikaze … il l'a su il y a maintenant trois ans et il a eu le privilège de jouir de sa richesse qu'à ses 15 ans, je peux te dire qu'il en a profité !

─ Oh… et qui est le dernier ?

─ Huhu… le dernier est le plus beau, le plus cool, le plus intelligent, le plus fortuné, et le plus inaccessible des quatre… Il s'appelle-

─ CARTON ROUGE ! AKASUNA SASORI EN PREMIERE ANNEE A EU UN CARTON ROUGE ! Hurla l'un des étudiants dans le couloir adjacent complétement paniqué, la sueur lui coulant le long du front. CARTON ROUGE ! VENEZ TOUS !

─ Han ! Carton rouge ! Vient Hinata ! Dit-elle en trainant une nouvelle fois la brune dans sa course.

L'Hyuga semblait totalement perdue. Elle voyait la moitié des étudiants de l'établissement accourir avec ferveur et excitation vers les casiers qui se trouvaient un étage plus bas.

─ Qu'est ce… qui… se passe ? Essaya-t-elle de dire en courant.

─ Tu verras bientôt ! Patience Hinata ! Patience !

Arrivées devant une masse humaine qui faisait un cercle autour d'un individu aux cheveux rouges, elles virent celui-ci quelque peu paniqué par ce flot d'étudiants qui l'avait pris brusquement de part et d'autre de son corps, le forçant à se rendre là où il ne désirait pas y aller. Hinata vit ledit carton rouge avec marqué dessus « SNSG » en gras, scotché à l'intérieur du casier du concerné.

─ Lâchez moi ! Hurla-t-il en essayant de se dégager sans succès.

─ Refectoire ! Refectoire ! Refectoire ! Refectoire ! S'égosillèrent sans cesse toutes les personnes présentes en se poussant.

─ Mais qu'a-t-il fait ? Murmura Hinata en suivant docilement Sakura.

─ Il a provoqué l'SNSG, il va assumer ses actes maintenant, répliqua d'un air diabolique la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

La brune avait peur, elle ignorait pour quelle raison mais cette histoire de carte ne l'enchantait guère. Après avoir marché une bonne minute jusqu'à atteindre le local tant convoité, ils poussèrent violement ledit Sasori à terre et commencèrent à lui jeter toutes sortes de nourriture tel que des œufs, du lait, des yaourts… et beaucoup de choses non comestibles comme de la colle forte ou encore des ciseaux dont l'un l'entailla légèrement l'une des joues. Les élèves riaient à gorge déployée devant cette scène effroyable qui frigorifiait l'Hyuga. Malgré les larmes aux yeux qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment, elle respectait le courage de cet individu dont elle ignorait l'existence il y a quelques minutes de cela, sa détermination à rester debout, sans bouger, ni ouvrir la bouche pour sortir le moindre mot évoquant son affliction. Elle sera ses poings de toutes ses forces et décida de quitter le réfectoire pour ne plus assister à cette violence gratuite. Totalement plongée dans ses pensées après avoir observé jusqu'où pouvait aller la sauvagerie humaine, elle ne fit pas attention aux exclamations des groupies en chaleur, ni au corps qu'elle percuta de plein fouet la faisant tomber sur les fesses à même le sol.

─ Aie, gémit-elle en grimaçant avant de scruter l'assemblée qui avait émis un cri de stupéfaction audible à des kilomètres.

─ Hinata mais ! S'écria Sakura avant de la faire glisser sur le parquet comme un sac pour libérer le passage.

La brune se releva lentement et se dépoussiéra les habits à cause de la trainée de débris qu'elle avait accumulé. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête pour apercevoir qui elle avait bousculé, elle croisa un regard noir, si sombre qu'elle fut pétrifiée à la seconde d'après. Il passa devant elle assez rapidement, la fixant avec ses iris noirâtre dont aucune fille censée n'aimerait y plonger, mais cette œillade intense parue durer une éternité tant le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Même après son passage, Hinata ne put bouger d'un seul pousse, ne remarquant même pas ses trois acolytes poursuivre leur route jusqu'à l'endroit où avait lieu le règlement de compte.

─ Oui mademoiselle Hyuga… vous avez bousculez la mauvaise personne… j'espère que mon petit Sasuke ne sera pas de mauvaise humeur à cause de toi…

La brune ne fit même pas attention à ses dires tant elle semblait traumatisée. Elle se retourna finalement après quelques secondes d'inaction, et vit que tous les gens présents acclamaient le leader du groupe pour un combat. Celui-ci enleva sa veste en daim marron et la jeta dans les bras d'un blond qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'ils n'étaient pas vêtus tous les quatre de l'uniforme imposé par l'école… ils devaient logiquement avoir certains privilèges en tant qu'SNSG…

─ Casse-lui la gueule Uchiha !

─ Sasuke-kun bon courage ! S'écrièrent son groupe de fan.

─ Allez Sasuke ! Ajoutèrent en cœur d'autres.

Cette situation lui paraissait complétement irréelle… inciter à la sorte deux individus pour un combat ? Invraisemblable pour sa si fragile conscience. Elle joignit ses mains et se mit à prier pour que personne ne soit blessée, mais tout ce qu'elle vit à cet instant précis, c'est un coup de poing magistral qu'encaissa Sasori. Un flot de sang jaillit de sa bouche pour atterrir à même le sol, pas loin de celui-ci qui était maintenant à quatre pattes, se tenant la mâchoire avec une main tremblante.

─ Lève-toi, dit la voix sèche du brun. Tu voulais me casser le crâne Sasori ? Montre-moi ce que t'as.

Le jeune homme à terre eut à peine le temps de se relever que Sasuke le frappa à plusieurs reprises dans le visage, l'entrainant presque dans le public qui s'écartait à chaque fois pour ne pas se prendre un « poing perdu ». Hinata n'avait pas de connaissance grandiose en médecine, mais elle vit nettement que le nez de la victime saignait anormalement expliquant surement un cartilage brisé. Voyant que Sasori ne suivait plus le combat à cause d'un tournis violent qui le prit, sans compter ses deux mains qui essayaient sans succès de stopper l'écoulement nasal, il enchaina avec un puissant coup de genoux dans son ventre. Sasori tomba lentement accroupi, avant de s'affaler complétement sur le sol sous les acclamations incessantes des spectateurs.

─ Raah galère, dit l'un des amis du brun d'un air blasé avant de partir. Gaara tu devais jouer au Mah jong avec moi…

─ Ah… allons-y Shikamaru.

─ Ouah Sasuke-kun je t'aime ! S'écrièrent les mêmes filles que précédemment.

─ Bravo Sasuke-kun !

─ Trop bien Sasuke ! J'ai toujours dit que tu étais le meilleur de toute manière ! Ton style de combat est tout simplement-

Ce commentateur ne put finir sa phrase car le pied de l'Uchiha en plein visage l'en empêcha. Il tomba lourdement sous le sol créant un silence pesant dans la salle, pas loin du « corps » de l'Akasuna.

─ On s'en va, déclara-t-il en s'essuyant les mains sur une serviette que lui tendit une fille, avant de récupérer sa veste pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

─ Ah, là, Sasuke ! T'es en rogne aujourd'hui ou quoi ? C'est à cause d'elle ? Affirma le blond en désignant Hinata du doigt.

Celle-ci sursauta lorsqu'elle croisa le bleue électriques du blond, suivit de près de la noirceur des yeux ténébreux du brun. Sans compter l'œillade insistant des deux autres, elle savait pertinemment que le regard de l'assemblée était braqué sur elle.

─ Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre Naruto…

En entendant cette réplique, la brune ignorait s'il parlait d'elle comme un vulgaire bout de mouchoir usagé, ou s'il commentait seulement le petit incident de tout à l'heure. Au moment où elle comptait pencher sa tête vers le sol à cause de son mal être, elle recroisa une nouvelle fois le regard du blond qui lui adressa un sourire amical …presque chaleureux, avant de quitter totalement le réfectoire. Le rouge lui remonta rapidement aux joues lorsqu'elle se rejoua sans cesse cette scène qui avait duré à peine trois secondes, temps suffisant pour lui avoir fait oublier ne serait-ce que pour cette courte période les désagréments de sa matinée. Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle vit l'ensemble des étudiants quitter la salle, surement pour rejoindre les cours qui devraient avoir commencé depuis une dizaine de minute. Sakura s'éloigna d'elle avec d'autres jeunes filles qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, et paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans un moment où elle avait juste besoin de présence humaine, elle accourut vers le groupe et tapota sur l'épaule de l'Haruno pour signaler sa présence.

─ Ah… c'est toi Hinata…

─ Hum oui… j'étais dans les nuages, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais partie…

─ Hum oui… bah vient…

Marchant légèrement en retrait du groupe, Hinata écoutait d'une voix discrète ce que la gente féminine se disait.

─ Oh il était tellement séduisant aujourd'hui avec sa veste marron ! C'est une nouvelle je crois ?! Dit la blonde en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

─ Ino la mocheté ! Ce sont ce genre de détail qui fait que tu ne connais pas assez Sasuke-kun ! Bien sûr qu'elle est neuve ! C'est la rentrée idiote ! Affirma Sakura d'un ton hautain.

─ Sakura tu n'es pas mieux placée ! Je te signale que tu n'arrives même pas à avoir Naruto alors ! C'est du passé ! Maintenant qu'il a les moyens, il ne s'intéresse plus à toi ! Déclara une jeune fille aux cheveux bordeaux avec dédain.

─ Je peux avoir Naruto quand je veux, où je veux, et à l'heure que je veux, donc tes commentaires à la noix tu te les gardes Karin.

─ Hum je ne parle pas d'avoir Naruto de _cette_ façon… je parle de l'avoir toute seule, en tant que petite amie ! Il a tourné la page sorcière, il serait tant de viser plus bas parce que n'imagine pas que Sasuke te tombera un jour dans les bras ! Dit la blonde en souriant après ses propres dires.

─ Ino ! Cracha l'Haruno entre ses dents, s'apprêtant à lui agripper les vêtements.

─ Houla du calme Sakura… je suis désolée mais Ino a raison ! Puis je pense que ton petit blond a des vues sur d'autres personnes… si tu vois ce que je veux dire, affirma Karin en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Hinata qui se stoppa net dans sa marche en entendant cela.

─ Naruto ? Des vues sur Hinata ?! C'est tout le contraire de moi ! Tu crois que Naruto pourrait être attiré par elle ! S'écria-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ses dernières paroles.

Elle se retourna et s'avança en face d'Hinata qui était quelque peu vexée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

─ Enfin Hinata ce n'est pas pour être méchante mais euh… Naruto est quelqu'un qui aime les gens extravagants… et toi tu es… bah tu es toi Hinata, finit-elle en tapotant sur son épaule avant de se remettre à marcher. Ne crois surtout pas qu'il t'a regardé pour ces raisons…

─ Houlala ! Tu ne serais pas jalouse Sakura-la-moche ? Demanda Ino en marchant à ses côtés suivit de près de Karin.

─ N'importe quoi Ino !

─ Mais si mais si !

L'Hyuga resta debout d'un air penaud au milieu du couloir, ne suivant même plus ses « amies » qui semblaient s'éloigner sans même avoir remarqué son absence.

─ N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dise, Hinata-chan ! Ce sont que de grosses vaches en manque d'amour !

La brune détourna son regard blanchâtre pour le poser sur la jeune fille aux macarons qui lui souriait avec éclat. Elle lui rendit aussitôt cette expression lumineuse en voyant ce visage qui venait de la sortir de ses sombres pensées.

─ Allons en classe ensemble !

Les deux étudiantes marchèrent l'une à côté de l'autre sans dire le moindre mot. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tenten de rester muette, mais faire connaissance en étant assise la convenait mieux. Elle laissa la brune entrée la première tandis qu'elle rejoignit sa place en tête de rangée. Elle fixa le trajet de celle-ci qui était retournée reprendre ses affaires près de la table de Sakura, pour la rejoindre sur la place libre juste à côté d'elle.

─ Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda l'Haruno en voyant qu'elle pliait bagage.

─ J-je vais m'assoir avec Tenten…

─ Mais… pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec moi ? Puis tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit ce matin sur cette fille ?

─ Ce n'est pas grave Sakura-chan… j-je verrai par moi-même, déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui était restée bouche bée. Cette place est prise ?

─ Hum-hum, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Elle sera toujours libre pour des filles comme toi.

La brune tout sourire eut juste le temps de s'assoir près de sa nouvelle camarade, que le professeur principal fit son entrée entrainant tous les élèves à se lever pour son arrivée. Il était un peu musclé malgré son corps mince, habillé d'un pantalon très classe qui finissait en cigarette et d'une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte. Jusque-là rien de surprenant si ce n'était ses cheveux d'un gris/blanc éclatant qui ornait son crâne. Il portait un masque de pharmacie comme s'il semblait malade, et cette supposition fut validée lorsqu'il se mit légèrement à tousser.

─ Hum… bonjour à tous et désolé pour le retard… mon chat est tombé du deuxième étage. Je suis votre professeur de comptabilité mais aussi à votre service concernant les gestions administratives et tout ce qui peut se rapporter à votre parcours estudiantin. Vous pouvez considérer cela comme un professeur principal mais je ne pourrai pas en dire autant, je ne serai pas là pour vous « chouchouter », vous « surveiller » pour quoi que ce soit. L'ère enfantine est maintenant irradiée, vous être maitre de votre propre chef. Je conserverai malgré tout un quota de points concernant votre comportement dans le cycle scolaire global, notant par exemple les absences, les devoirs maisons rendus ou pas… et cette note sera affichée avec une petite « signature » de ma part en rouge sur votre livret. Des questions ?

Toute la classe se mit chuchoter des remarques positives ou non sur notre sensei qui semblait vite s'impatienter. Il tapa le tableau trois fois avec l'effaceur en bois, et écrit son nom sur celui-ci.

─ Ha…ta…ke Ka… ka…shi, murmura Tenten en lisant.

─ Bon ne tournons pas autour du pot, qui n'est pas là ? Il manque quatre personnes si je ne m'abuse…

Tout le monde garda le silence devant ce constat alarmant. Personne ne voulait s'abattre les foudres du brun ténébreux quelle qu'en soit la raison.

─ Toi, dit-il en pointant du doigt Hinata qui sursauta. Dis-moi qui n'est pas là.

─ J-je ne sais pas… sensei, chuchota-t-elle en voyant les regards perçant que lui envoyaient ses camarades de classe.

─ Ah bon ?

─ Je suis nouvelle… je ne connais presque personne ici sensei…

─ Moi je crois plutôt que tu ne veux pas me le dire… quel est ton nom jeune fille ? Demanda-t-il très calmement.

─ C'est l'SNSG.

Les œillades se posèrent sur Tenten qui avait dit cela avec une facilité déconcertante, cette fille n'avait décidément pas froid aux yeux.

─ Ah… je réglerai leur compte plus tard, merci.

Hinata remarqua la haine qui se dégageait de ses camarades, comme s'ils venaient d'apprendre que leur voiture de luxe venait d'être verbalisée. Elle se sentit mal par rapport à Tenten qui n'avait pas hésité à la couvrir, bien qu'elles ne se connaissent que depuis ce matin.

─ Ca va aller Hinata, murmura-t-elle en lui souriant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été amie avec eux alors… qu'ils me détestent maintenant ou après cela reviendra au même.

─ Je suis terriblement désolée Tenten…

─ Ca va aller je te dis !

─ Bien, je vais vous distribuer quelques formulaires rapides que je garderai pour le reste de l'année, puis nous passerons à l'introduction du cours jusqu'à midi, déclara Kakashi avant de commencer le tour de classe.

Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme, bien qu'Hinata écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que le sensei essayait d'expliquer. Plus le temps passait, plus l'heure convenue pour qu'elle retrouve son cher cousin approchait. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver un visage familier et regagner sa demeure dans les plus brefs délais.

─ C'est donc par un point que nous conclurons cette introduction. N'oubliez pas que les inscriptions sportives auront lieu cette après-midi, ainsi Asuma-sensei et moi-même gérerons les adhérences. Bonne appétit et donc… à tout à l'heure, annonça-t-il avant de quitter la salle avec ses affaires.

Un brouhaha assonant envahit la pièce pendant que les élèves se préparaient pour aller manger au self.

─ Tu manges avec moi ? Demanda Tenten en montrant sa boîte à bentô.

─ Euh… je suis désolée Tenten, mais je dois manger avec mon cousin, dit-elle en sortant son téléphone de son sac. D'ailleurs il devait me dire où on…

─ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Questionna sa nouvelle amie en voyant sa tête.

─ « _Je ne pourrai pas manger avec vous ce midi. Je viendrai vous chercher à 15 h pour rentrer à la maison_ »…

─ Oh…

─ Ce n'est pas grave, déclara-t-elle ne le rangeant de nouveau, tout en se forçant à sourire. Allons manger ensemble !

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent côte-à-côte vers le réfectoire dont Hinata n'avait pu oublier le trajet. Elle voyait quelque fois certains de sa classe dans les couloirs, regarder Tenten avec malveillance et haine depuis son intervention de ce matin. Elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur que rien ne lui arrive, car si c'était le cas elle considèrerait que c'est entièrement de sa faute. Un peu plus stressée de rejoindre la salle dont les mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surfaces, Hinata sentit la main réconfortante de Tenten l'invitant à entrer sans aucune crainte. Après quelques rapide pas à l'intérieur, elle constata avec effarement que tout avait été nettoyé, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était certainement dans la logique de ceux qui entretenaient les locaux de faire leur travail, mais ce qui choquait Hinata était la rapidité de ceux-ci à camoufler les preuves du crime. Il y avait eu persécution en ce lieu… et tout le monde semblait s'en contreficher. La brune fut guidée jusqu'au self par son amie qui n'avait pas remarqué sa déception, et s'équipa d'une salade et d'un fromage blanc.

─ Tu fais un régime ? Questionna Tenten en l'observant.

─ En quelque sorte, j'ai perdu de l'endurance pendant les vacances, si je perds un ou deux kilos ce sera plus facile pour la reprise…

─ Hum… si tu le dis, répondit celle-ci septique. Va t'assoir, je vais réchauffer mon plat et je reviens !

─ D-d'accord !

L'Hyuga prit son plateau entre ses mains et traversa le self tête baissée. Elle s'assit prêt d'un escalier qui donnait à un étage supérieur mais ne fit guère attention à celui-ci. Scrutant l'arrivée de son amie minute après minute, elle vit Tenten un large sourire aux lèvres se diriger vers leur table d'un pas rapide. Elle lui sourit en retour avant qu'elle ne sente une personne venant de descendre les escaliers, passer derrière elle en un coup de vent. Cette chevelure brune... était inoubliable. Une œillade intense démarra entre les deux protagonistes, temps fallu pour que Tenten fonce sur lui ne l'ayant pas vu venir. Un cri de stupéfaction, un bruit désignant le bentô de celle-ci tombant sur le sol, et un silence pesant s'installant peu à peu dans la pièce retentirent…

Le curry de la jeune fille aux macarons avait fini sur la chemise blanche et sur l'une des chaussures en cuir noir de Sasuke. Celui-ci fixait son vêtement couteux d'un air calme même s'il l'on pouvait entendre une respiration forte qui réfutait totalement ce sentiment. Il releva la tête d'une lenteur déconcertante, et plongea son regard noir dans les iris noisette de Tenten.

─ S-Sasuke-kun… je suis réellement désolée… je ne t'avais… pas vu…

─ « Pas vu » hein ? Répéta-t-il en déboutonnant un par un les boutons de sa chemise, avant de la jeter brutalement par terre, révélant sa musculature parfaite cachée par un débardeur blanc. Et qu'est-ce que je vais porter maintenant Tenten ? Hein ?

─ J-je te rembourserai le teinturier…

─ Avec tes pauvres moyens ? Ne te fiche pas de moi…

La jeune fille baissa sa tête d'un air complétement honteux, et ne dit plus un seul mot.

─ Lèche.

Celle-ci fixa droit dans les yeux de Sasuke d'un air complétement offusquée.

─ Pardon ?

─ Lèche ma chaussure, et il ne t'arrivera rien.

─ Lèche… lèche… lèche… lèche, commença l'un en frappant des mains, entrainant la totalité du réfectoire dans son acclamation. Lèche ! Lèche ! Lèche ! Lèche !

Tenten se mit à trembler légèrement. Elle connaissait le bizutage qu'était capable les élèves si par malheur Sasuke la « maudissait ». Toutes ses victimes pendant la période du lycée avaient dû fuir l'établissement pour en retrouver un autre dans tous les cas qu'elle se souvienne, et cette idée d'abandon ne pouvait lui traverser l'esprit après tous les efforts qu'elle avait accompli pour rester dans les meilleurs établissements du Japon. S'abaisser à faire ce qui lui demande et perdre toute dignité ? Ou simplement le gifler pour toutes ses bêtises dont il était le leader, et être mise à la porte avant la fin de la soirée ?

─ Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un… deux… tr-

─ ELLE ! Hurla Hinata en se levant de sa chaise complètement essoufflée.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, la faisant perdre aussitôt son engouement précédent.

─ Elle… est… elle… est d-désolée…

Son cœur bondit dans sa cage thoracique lorsque les yeux de l'Uchiha se posèrent sur sa silhouette. Il la dévisagea de haute en bas pendant plusieurs secondes, mettant encore plus mal à l'aise la brune qui sentait ses forces la quitter.

─ Pardonne-la… s'il te… plaît… elle ne l'a pas fait… exprès…

Hinata avala difficilement sa salive et s'appuya légèrement sur sa table pour ne pas chanceler.

─ Allez Sasuke ! Soit pas aussi rude avec des jeunes filles aussi mignonnes ! Déclara le blond en descendant les escaliers près de l'Hyuga, avant de taper sur le dos de son ami. Allez vient on se casse… Shikamaru a reçu le katana qu'il avait commandé ! On va voir si ça valait le coup d'avoir autant payer pour ça ! Moi je dis que non !

─ Naruto lâche moi, dit le leader en essayant de retirer le bras collant du blond qui l'entrainait vers la sortie.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dur à Hinata, puis sortit du réfectoire. Les élèves se remirent instantanément à parler de la récente altercation, en oubliant pas de jeter des regards peu discrets aux deux autres. La brune alla à la rencontre de Tenten et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule qui la fit sortir de ses songes. Sans un mot, elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre mais n'entamèrent pas leur plat. Toutes deux avaient malheureusement perdu leur appétit.

─ Je suis foutue Hinata…

─ Mais non ne dit pas de bêtises ! J'en suis sûre que Sasuke-kun va… comprendre que… ce n'était qu'un accident ?

─ Mais oui c'est ça… il ne comprend rien ce type…

─ Ca va aller Tenten crois-moi, déclara-t-elle en posant une main sur la tienne.

Son amie sourit après cette marque d'affection et ces dires, et se leva par la même occasion pour mieux emballer son bentô à moitié vide.

─ J'aimerai te croire Hinata… j'aimerai, répliqua-elle en récupérant son sac au dos. On y va ?

─ Hum…

Lorsque qu'elles traversèrent la salle pour regagner la porte d'entrée, elles purent entendre des menaces peu réfléchis à leur égard, et de nombreux « carton rouge » signifiant l'arrêt de mort de la fille aux chignons.

─ Je pense que je vais la recevoir… ils doivent avoir raison, déclara Tenten en baissant la tête, marchant dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les sensei chargés des inscriptions sportives.

─ Mais non tu dis n'importe quoi-

─ Arrête Hinata… il y a remonté le moral et ne pas être naïve, dit-elle froidement avant de la fixer droit dans les yeux. Enfin je… j-je suis désolée…

─ Non tu n'as pas à l'être… je crois encore que je suis à New York avec la mentalité des élèves de ma classe bien que la réalité n'arrête pas de me rattraper depuis ce matin… mais je l'ignore sans cesse et je m'en mordrai les doigts si ça continu…

─ Bienvenu dans notre monde ma chère Hinata, là où la richesse est maitresse, là où l'influence parentale peut vous menez n'importe où vous voulez, et là où le pauvre se fait martyriser ahah, affirma-t-elle en gloussant légèrement.

─ Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

─ « Comment ça » ? Hinata ça crève les yeux que je ne suis pas riche comme même !

─ Bah je…

─ Pour entrer dans le lycée, j'ai dû travailler d'arrache-pied étant donné que celui-ci donnait un possible accès direct dans cette école. Mes parents vivant à la campagne, j'ai dû accumuler assez de capital pour pouvoir m'installer dans une petite chambre un peu loin d'ici d'ailleurs, mais très confortable. Ils ne m'aiment pas vraiment car ils savent qu'on ne fait pas partie de la même classe sociale, et que je suis quelqu'un qui n'aime pas se faire marcher sur les pieds… ça les rend dingues ahah. Mais aujourd'hui… est un autre jour…

─ Bien que tu continues à dire qu'il t'arrivera quelque chose, je persiste à affirmer qu'il ne t'arrivera rien Tenten…

─ Merci Hinata, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

La brune admirait de plus en plus le courage de Tenten face aux différentes péripéties qu'elle lui avait brièvement conté. Elle avait été désolée et révoltée en entendant toutes les vacheries que le groupe de Sakura lui avait fait depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, tout comme amusée en imaginant les bêtises de ce blond qui faisait partie de l'SNSG.

─ Naruto est très idiot en fin de compte… mais il arrive à s'en sortir de justesse à chaque fois pour passer au niveau supérieur, expliqua Tenten avant de s'équiper d'une feuille d'inscription.

─ Bonjour mesdemoiselles, alors vous voulez faire quoi cette année ? Je peux vous proposer tennis, handball, foot, dance, natation, badminton..., présenta Asuma cigarette éteinte en bouche.

─ Hum un sport d'équipe ou de combat ! Dit avec enthousiasme Tenten. Je pencherai pour… foot ou karaté ! Alors Hinata ?

─ Je n'aime pas le foot, bafouilla-t-elle en se tripotant les doigts.

─ Donc c'est karaté cette année ! Ça va être super !

─ Hum !

─ Voilà donc remplissez vos feuilles et… je crois que vous pourrez partir après jeunes filles.

─ Hai, répondirent-elles en cœur.

Quelques minutes après, le hall fut très promptement submergé par les élèves qui avaient fini leur déjeuner, et très vite les places dans les sports les plus convoités disparurent pour les privilégiés. Un balai de voiture de luxe commença devant l'entrée de l'établissement, pendant que Hinata essayait de savoir où se trouvait son cousin qui devait la récupérer.

─ Il n'est que 2h30 Hinata, déstresse !

─ Mais il ne répond pas !

─ Ralala… il est en cours je te rappelle, rétorqua-t-elle en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

─ Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre avec moi ? Questionna l'Hyuga en fermant son téléphone.

─ Non bien sûr, puis je suis seule chez moi, personne ne m'attend vraiment, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

─ Tenten… je crois que c'est ma vouture là-bas…

─ « Tu crois » ?

Lorsque la brune s'approcha de la limousine noire immaculée qu'elle avait pris ce matin, elle vit son chauffeur sortir de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte, et son cousin baisser la vitre pour mieux la regarder.

─ Hinata-sama… m'harceler pour si peu…

─ Neji-kun ! Appela-t-elle en se baissant légèrement pour être à sa hauteur.

─ Entrez donc Hinata-sama, dit le chauffeur.

─ Tenten tu veux qu'on te dépose ?

Cependant celle-ci semblait ailleurs, loin de la réalité. Au moment où ses yeux de couleur noisette s'étaient posés sur ce jeune homme à la longue chevelure châtain et aux yeux pales digne de leur famille, elle avait perdu les mots, le sens de ses phrases, sa parole…

─ Tenten ?

─ O-oui ? Fit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie.

─ Je te demandais… si tu voulais qu'on te dépose ?

Son cœur rata un battement en entendant ses dires, et ses joues se mirent à s'empourprer d'un rose très coloré.

─ N-non non merci Hinata ! Tu es bien gentille mais ma zone résidentielle est plus accessible en train…

─ Tu es sûre ?

─ A cent pourcent ! Allez on se voit demain de toute manière ! Déclara-t-elle en se mettant à marcher pour quitter l'école.

─ Hum oui… à demain Tenten ! S'écria-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de main avant d'entrer dans la voiture. Fiuuuh…

─ Dure matinée hein ? Dit-il en la fixant.

─ C'est la reprise, c'est normal je crois…

─ Vous pourrez vous reposer ce soir…

─ Hum… et comment s'est passé ta journée ?

─ Très bien, j'ai sympathisé avec un garçon de mon âge qui avait de l'énergie à revendre, affirma celui-ci en feuilletant un autre journal.

─ Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Interrogeât la brune pour en savoir plus.

─ Lee… et vous alors ? Quelle étrange amie vous avez…

─ Huh ? Tenten ? Pourquoi cela ?

─ Je ne sais pas… je trouve qu'elle agit bizarrement…

─ Un jour je l'inviterai à la maison pour te prouver le contraire… c'est la plus gentille des filles de toute l'école je crois… je n'aime pas le comportement de certains, affirma-t-elle en serrant ses poings lorsqu'elle repensa à l'expiation de Sasori.

─ Comment cela ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en la dévisageant soudainement.

Après quelques secondes de silence où Hinata se questionnait sur la pertinence de lui en parler, elle en conclut que ne rien dire pour l'instant serait l'une des meilleures choses à faire. Elle était grande maintenant, elle ne pouvait compter sans cesse sur la bravoure de son parenté.

─ Rien qui puisse être nécessaire à dire…

─ Si vous le dîtes, répondit-il très suspicieux en prenant note de ses dernières paroles. Ah et demain je ne commence les cours qu'à partir de 11h donc vous viendrez seule avec le chauffeur.

─ Ah… d'accord.

Arrivés au domicile Hyuga, la brune n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour entrer, se déchausser, et commencer à se déshabiller lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre pendant que les servantes préparèrent son bain. Elle fit un énorme chignon avec ses cheveux et rangea son uniforme dans son placard pour éviter qu'il ne se froisse.

─ Hinata-sama, votre bain est prêt, dit l'une des domestiques.

─ J'arrive !

[…]

Oo~OooOooOoo00ooOooOooO~oo

Le lendemain matin, Hinata se leva avec un mal de crâne quelque peu gênant. Elle avait eu du mal à dormir comme pour la veille de sa rentrée, cependant la raison en divergeait. Cette histoire d'SNSG ne l'enchantait guère et encore moins celle du carton rouge que risquait de se prendre Tenten. Elle avait prié de tout cœur pour que rien ne lui arrive, et elle espérait qu'en s'y rendant tout se passe normalement, quitte à ce que les sécheurs décident de ne pas se rendre en cours… surtout ce Sasuke. Elle ne l'aimait pas, tant sa manière de regarder, sa personnalité, et ses actes qui le rendaient un air invincible l'insupportait. La brune désirait être le plus loin possible de lui, ne jamais le côtoyer pour une quelconque raison qui pourrait se présenter même si elle en doutait. Elle avait du mal à comprendre les sentiments, les réactions, et tout l'engouement inexpliqué que pouvaient avoir trois quarts des filles de l'école à son adresse. Elle ne voyait en lui que le mal, du noir, les ténèbres, et de la méchanceté pure et gratuite et rien d'autre.

─ J'ai pas envie d'y aller, murmura-t-elle devant le miroir avant de soupirer.

─ Hinata-sama, la voiture est prête, dit le chauffeur.

─ Hum !

Elle réajusta son chemisier blanc en soie, mit sa montre en cuir et noire et descendit pour se chausser de ses hauts talons.

─ Hinata-sama ! Appela Neji en peignoir.

─ Neji-kun ? répondit-elle sur le point de partir.

─ Faites attention à vous…

─ Oui…

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son cousin de lui dire ce genre de chose avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison, et cette question même simple et naturelle n'avait fait que d'accentuer son stresse pendant le trajet. Tenten allait-elle venir aujourd'hui ? Se retrouverait-elle toute seule en possible compagnie de Sakura pour la journée ? Allait-il lui arriver quelque chose comme celle-ci le pensait ? Tant de questions se bousculant dans sa tête sans qu'elle n'obtienne de réponses concrètes et positives. Plus la voiture semblait arriver dans l'antre des nantis prétentieux et naïfs concentrés en un même endroit, plus elle sentait le verdict tomber concernant le sort de sa camarade. Dix minutes plus tard s'arrêtant devant le tapis rouge de l'école, elle vit le chauffeur faire le tour pour lui ouvrir la porte, l'invitant sortir.

─ Nous y sommes Hinata-sama…

─ Hum, deux secondes Fukada-san… deux…

Elle se mit à inspirer et à expirer lentement avant de sortir de son véhicule en n'oubliant pas son sac.

─ S'il y a un problème, contactez moi et je viendrai avec Neji-sama sur le champ.

─ C'est d'accord.

─ Passez une bonne journée Hinata-sama.

La brune après un hochement de tête, scruta les alentours dans l'espoir de croiser l'unique visage familier qu'elle voulait voir et malheureusement, elle ne rencontra aucunes personnes importantes à ses yeux. Résignée à commencer une journée seule, ce n'est qu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour se rendre aux casiers qu'une main réchauffante se posa sur son épaule droite.

─ Tenten ! S'écria-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

─ Je t'ai manqué on dirait ! Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

─ J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui…

─ Il ne faut beaucoup pour décourager la forte et solide Tenten ! S'écria-t-elle. Alors prête pour la sentence ?

─ Je ne veux rien qu'il t'arrive…

─ On verra ça dans quelques minutes ma chère Hinata…

Face à leur casier respectif, l'Hyuga attendit avec anxiété que son amie ouvre le tien. Les deux déglutirent difficilement lorsque celle-ci introduit la clé et tourna le verrou d'un coup sec. La brune ferma instantanément les yeux pendant que la jeune fille aux macarons ouvrit les tiens de stupeur…

─ Alors ? Questionna Hinata tremblante.

─ Rien, susurra-t-elle en fouillant dans son casier. J'ai rien Hinata j'ai rien ! Je te l'avais dit ahaha !

─ Oh Tenten je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Je n'avais pas arrêté de prier pour que rien ne t'arrive ! Déclara-t-elle heureuse en ouvrant le tien pour récupérer ses chaussures.

─ Ah merci bien ! Je pense que Dieu t'as enten…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement en voyant le visage de la brune se décomposer seconde par seconde, passant par l'effarement, la peur et le tourment en un instant, comme si elle venait de voir la mort en personne. Son visage de nature pâle était encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé, et ses yeux blanchâtre exprimaient purement l'ahurissement. Hinata lâcha aussitôt son sac à main et recula en se tenant la mâchoire. Sa respiration s'était accélérée à tel point que ses jambes cédèrent sous le poids de la panique. Son corps tremblait anormalement comme l'irrégularité des battements de son cœur affolé. Elle chercha une explication logique, mais son cerveau était saturé par les informations qu'il venait d'acquérir…

─ Hinata ? Dit Tenten inquiète en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Ne me dis pas que…

Au moment où la brune détourna le regard de son casier, son amie pu voir des larmes se former aux bords de ses yeux. En observant sa mine abattue à la limite du traumatisme, elle avait enfin compris, poser la question pour affirmer sa supposition ne ferait qu'accroître sa douleur. Mais le pire restait à venir, car ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu_'ils_ ne le sachent...

─ CARTON ROUGE ! CARTON ROUGE ! HYUGA HINATA EN PREMIERE ANNEE DANS LA CLASSE DE L'SNSG A RECU UN CARTON ROUGE !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'opalescence d'un pêché, la rougeur d'une larme**

**Titre ****:** Victime

**Resumer :** La vie calme et paisible de la jeune Hyuga se verra dégringoler dans les abimes de la haine, du désarroi, de la cruauté et du tourment pour un petit bout de papier... car ce petit bout de papier lorsque vous le recevez... signifie un allé-simple pour l'enfer des damnés.

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0  
Cette fic est particulièrement... infâme si je puis dire xD donc malgré qu'il y ait "romance" (qui viendra petit à petit pour que ça soit logique) il y aura beaucoup de "rebondissements" pour sortir un peu des School-fics redondantes du site.

**Disclaimer**** : **Naruto est l'œuvre originale de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note**** :** Oui, je sais. Je mérite d'être lapidée, jetée dans un gouffre sans fond, mangée par la plante carnivore dans Mario, stupefixée par un Poufsouffle, emprisonnée à ImpelDown, contaminée par le T-virus, mentionnée dans le Death Note, smashée par un service de Jeanne, glacée jusqu'au crâne par Sub-Zero, poursuivie par un clickers, et mise k.o par un vieux pokemon tel que ... Chrysalide. Je le sais ! Mais ! Mais comprenez-moi ! J'ai une vie aussi chargée que Beyonce ! (Rime pourrie) Bref, je ne vous parlerai pas de mes journées passées à regarder GoT où un traumatisme exiguë m'a fait perdre le sens de la vie (d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas regarder l'ep10S03) ; je ne vous parlerai pas de la découverte d'un youtuber que j'aime à la folie il est drôle, peureux, mais surtout con (yeah PewDiePie :D) ; je ne vous raconterai pas comment ma mère s'est crue dans D&CO à refaire la maison ; et je ne vous conterai pas non plus comment mon rush pour un cosplay et mon périple à la Japan Expo s'est passé... D'ailleurs j'ai pas trop kiffé cette année. Bref tout ça pour dire que Jaime et Cersei Lannister ONT EU UN P*TAIN DE GOSSE ENSEMBLE ! C'est pour ça que ce con de Geoffrey est attardé !

Je m'excuse encore pour le temps que ça a pris, je fais de très longs chapitres... 22 500 mots (+ le commentaire d'auteur)! C'est énorme non ?! On met largement les pieds dans l'histoire, donc si vous avez aimé le 1er chapitre (que je trouve super nul en relisant), vous êtes servis. De plus, ne croyez pas avoir deviné l'intrigue/les « casés », ect... Je suis quelqu'un de très spontanée... Je suis totalement IMPRÉVISIBLE (oubliez vos suggestions à jamais...). Bonne lecture !

_Une heure plus tôt…_

Emergeant peu à peu de son profond sommeil, le jeune homme après avoir ouvert les yeux mit du temps à comprendre comment s'était-il endormi assis sur le canapé en cuir noir de son salon. Lorsque ses synapses se connectèrent entre elles lui remémorant sa veillée agitée, il ne mit pas plus que quelques secondes pour confirmer ces récents souvenirs en voyant sa bande d'amis endormie près de lui. Agacé que ceux-ci eurent une nouvelle fois le culot de squatter son duplexe aux grandes baies vitrées, le jeune homme conclut qu'il était temps de se lever et effectivement, le déverrouillage de son téléphone tactile l'en confirma. Il était 7h30, il lui restait donc une heure et demie pour se rendre à sa prestigieuse école.

Face à l'imposant miroir de sa gigantesque salle de bain aux murs noirs et au sol en teck, Sasuke Uchiha se fixait d'un air inexpressif les deux mains posées sur le rebord de l'un des deux lavabos. Même s'il venait à peine de sortir d'un profond sommeil, celui-ci ne pouvait nier la réflexion qui lui faisait face : Sasuke était beau, et il le savait pertinemment. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les filles de son établissement le lui rappelant sans cesse, ou même celles qu'il croisait simplement dans la rue, se retournant après son passage totalement intriguées par sa ténébreuse beauté presque parfaite, rougissant sur commande lorsqu'il daignait leur donner un peu d'attention en posant ses yeux sur leurs silhouettes. Se coltinant souvent des filles « inaccessibles » tant leur magnificence pouvait être qualifiée de divine, Sasuke avait compris que son charme ensorceleur pouvait faire plier n'importe qui… qu'elle soit caractérielle, timide ou fermée, un sourire ravageur et quelques baisés, suffisaient pour montrer à celles-ci qui était l'homme dans tout le sens du terme. Pousser à bout ses victimes dans ses draps… là était l'un de ses fantasmes qu'il réalisait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, un moment inoubliable où chacune comprenait la grave erreur d'être tombée entre ses mains, ne suivant plus la cadence car leurs forces s'amenuisaient sous chaque puissant coup de ses reins. Mais désirant finalement continuer un bout de chemin avec lui, après une nuit ou même une journée torride… l'attachement faisait son apparition, car d'après elles peut-être était-ce le bon, le futur petit compagnon ? Malheureusement, les aventures de l'Uchiha ne dépassaient pas plus de quelques semaines. Ses plus longues conquêtes étaient celles qui l'avaient quelque peu retourné la tête, souvent des « adeptes » en la matière espérant le combler pour être importantes à ses yeux, testant son endurance jusqu'à épuisement mais tel était le prix pour avoir le privilège d'être montrées en sa compagnie, et bon nombre de filles s'était embringué dans cette rêverie. Mais bien vite il s'en lassait, les routes se séparaient lorsque le brun n'était plus satisfait, laissant derrière lui des victimes de son charme complétement anéanties… mais qu'importe, telle était sa charmante vie et il l'aimait ainsi.

Il enleva ses vêtements révélant son corps d'athlète qu'il s'efforçait à entretenir, et s'introduit dans la cabine de douche pour sortir de sa léthargie nocturne. Après s'être séché les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de commencer à se brosser les dents qu'il entendit des pas rapides venant de l'étage inférieur, finissant leur course en entrant en catastrophe dans sa salle de bain. Se maudissant de n'avoir pas fermé à clé, il vit son ami blond les yeux complétements ouverts de stupeur, un filet de bave séché au creux de ses lèvres.

─ Abruti… tu sais frapper aux portes ? Demanda-t-il en le fixant dans sa réflexion à travers le miroir.

─ Putain pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ! On doit aller chercher Kiba à l'aéroport à 9h30 je te rappelle, déclara-t-il en commençant à se déshabiller pour aller se doucher.

─ T'avais qu'à mettre ton réveil, ça t'apprendra à jouer jusqu'à pas d'heure, dit-il en se rinçant la bouche avec un peu d'eau.

─ Ouais c'est ça…

N'aimant pas qu'on lui jette des pics dès son réveil, Sasuke regagna sa chambre pour pouvoir s'habiller dans le calme. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il en conclut que les rayons matinaux et le ciel d'un bleu azur présageaient une journée ensoleillée voire chaude. Il s'équipa d'un tee-shirt bleu marin munit d'un col en v, et d'un jean noir en coupe cigarette qu'il fit tenir avec une ceinture en cuir. Se munissant de ses _Ray Ban _noirs et de ses clés de voiture, le brun se dirigea au rez-de-chaussée pour quitter sa maisonnée.

─ Sasuke ? Tu vas où comme ça ? Demanda Shikamaru allongé sur le canapé en changeant de chaine sur l'immense écran plasma, devinant que c'était Sasuke sans même le regarder.

─ Je vais à l'école régler une petite affaire.

─ Tss… toujours tes conneries débiles de carton ? C'est chiant…

─ Ferme-la Shikamaru.

─ Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Questionna Gaara derrière lui, un verre de jus d'orange dans la main.

─ Non j'irai directement chez lui, vous y serez surement de toute manière vu que vous n'irez pas en cours.

─ Exact ! On attend juste que Naruto daigne nous laisser la salle d'eau mais cet idiot prend tout son temps…

─ Shika ! J'ai fini alors quand on ne sait pas on évite de parler, s'insurgea-t-il en descendant rapidement les marches, une main tenant maladroitement la serviette enroulée à sa taille.

─ Bon je m'en vais, barrez-vous avant que la femme de ménage ne vienne. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle se trouve dans un gang-bang improvisé, dit-il en sortant une cigarette de sa poche pour la mettre en bouche.

─ Ta femme de ménage est peut- être jeune mais elle n'est pas si bonne que ça, affirma Shikamaru sans quitter la télé des yeux.

─ Tu nous as pris pour qui ? On ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge connard, insulta Naruto en lui volant une cigarette. Tu me dois bien ça !

Sasuke soupira d'agacement, se chaussa de ses bottines en daim et dit « Cassez-vous avant 9h » avant de refermer la porte. Il s'arrêta soudainement devant celle-ci à quelques mètres de l'ascenseur, et finalement sonna chez lui.

─ Quoi ? S'exclama presque le blond en ouvrant.

─ Tu ne fumes pas chez moi, t'as compris ? Mon frère m'a déjà pas mal cassé la tête pour le tapis du salon que t'as cramé.

─ « Cramé » ? Ah ! Tss… sors, sors, sors, arrête de dire des conneries, répondit Naruto en voulant la refermer, mais le pied de l'Uchiha l'en empêcha.

─ Je te préviens Naruto, cette tapisserie coûte douze millions de yens*, ne fait pas le con.

Sur ces mots, le brun appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur tout en fixant son ami qui le dévisageait avec défiance. Lorsque qu'une mélodie retentit signalant la présence de la machine, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire après ce pesant silence en voyant le brun s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

─ Et même si je nike ton tapis ? Si j'ai les moyens de payer il est où le problème ?

─ Naruto pourquoi tu-

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase à cause de la fermeture des portes. Il l'avait fait exprès… Ce n'était pas une histoire de tapis banale, celle-ci avait pris une envergure considérable qui avait jeté un froid glacial dans la famille Uchiha. Entre un ainé qui laissait le domicile à la main de son cadet, et celui-ci qui ramenait sa bande d'ami pour ne pas se retrouver seul, le tapis couteux que Naruto avait abimé avait fait l'effet d'un cyclone chez les deux frères. Ce n'était pas l'idée que son parenté n'appréciait pas ses amis, c'était juste le fait qu'il ne supportait pas l'accaparation du duplexe par ceux-ci sachant qu'il l'appartenait malgré sa non-présence. Après des cris et des menaces de mort, l'histoire de la tapisserie s'était finalement arrangée avec le temps, et le fait que cet abruti de première menace de tout remettre « sur le tapis » l'inquiétait au plus haut point car oui, Sasuke n'aimait pas être en froid avec le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait.

Après l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur au sous-sol, le brun se dirigea vers sa _Mini_ noire décapotable qui n'attendait qu'à être conduite par son propriétaire. Malgré les moyens conséquents qu'il disposait, le ténébreux ne se voyait pas pour l'instant conduire l'un des véhicules de luxe que son frère possédait. Une simple, belle et pratique petite voiture telle que celle-ci suffisait pour rappeler qu'il était tout de même d'une classe supérieure, sans pour autant se monter devant les gens. Il alluma le contact, et se dirigea vers la porte du garage qui s'ouvrit après que le gardien logé dans un box ait débloqué le mécanisme.

─ Passez une bonne journée Sasuke-san, dit-il en souriant, avant que le jeune homme lui réponde par un hochement de tête.

Retirant ses lunettes de soleil de son tee-shirt pour les mettre sur le nez, Sasuke jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour en voir le résultat dans son rétroviseur… parfait. Roulant à vitesse modérée, il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver dans les locaux de son établissement, grâce à une circulation assez fluide pour une matinée de semaine. Il gara sa voiture dans le parking des professeurs et entra dans l'école par la porte de derrière, possédant le duplicata du trousseau de clé du gardien qu'il avait exigé lors de son inscription. Après tout, il contribuait bien au budget scolaire de celle-ci, c'était la moindre des choses. Quelques rapides pas à l'intérieur l'entrainèrent dans un étrange silence qui saturait l'atmosphère, cela en disant long sur les « activités pédagogiques » qu'effectuaient la plus part des élèves. Un mince sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit des étudiants retardataires aller en courant vers le lieu qu'il désirait lui aussi rejoindre. Il avait malencontreusement raté une partie… mais celle qui allait suivre lorsqu'il ferait son entrée serait bien meilleure. D'un pas lambin mais certain, les mains enfouies dans les poches, l'Uchiha marchait avec classe dans le couloir qui menait au réfectoire. Au moment où sa main allait entrer en contact avec la poignée froide du self, il sentit quelque chose vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Retirant son téléphone avec irritation puisqu'il fut coupé dans son élan, il décrocha le numéro inconnu qui s'affichait sur son écran.

─ Allô ?

─ Sa-su-ke !

Une folle envie de raccrocher l'envahit lorsqu'il entendit la voix beaucoup trop joyeuse de son frère. C'était sa minute de divagation, de folie, d'humour démesuré et incontrôlé qu'il adorait partager avec lui… surement le trop de sérieux accumulé au sein de l'entreprise qui l'éclatant un neurone ou deux, le menait à faire ce genre de choses grotesques quelque fois par semaine… pourquoi pas… mais pas avec lui.

─ Tu me déranges là, je suis en cours, dit-il sèchement espérant couper la conversation.

─ Oh arrête ton char ! Toi, aller en cours ? Depuis quand ?

─ Depuis toujours… bon Itachi ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais-

─ Je voulais manger des pancakes chez _GoodMorning_ avec toi, ça te dit ? Ca fait tellement longtemps !

─ Je ne peux pas désolé, et si tu rentrais un peu plus souvent à la maison, peut-être qu'on ne ferait pas que de se croiser, déclara-t-il en marchant aléatoirement devant la porte du réfectoire. T'as qu'à demander à l'une de tes putes chez lesquelles tu pieutes pendant des jours et des jours de t'accompagner pour manger…

─ Oh… tu ne serais pas jaloux ? Et ce ne sont pas mes « putes » comme tu dis, mais tes futures belles-sœurs donc surveille ton langage, expliqua-t-il en essayant d'être ferme.

─ Si tu le dis…

─ Bon et bah rejoignons-nous à 2h pour manger à midi.

─ Ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens puisque-

─ Chut ! J'ai une réunion à 11h, ça ne sera pas fini avant 1h30 donc on mangera à 2h c'est clair ?

─ Hn…

─ Bien, on se retrouve C_hez Ichiraku_, j'ai une envie de ramen, dit-il en raccrochant sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de répondre.

Le brun soupira de mécontentement voyant le programme de sa journée chamboulé après la conversation, comme dans la majore partie des cas. Songeant à ne plus répondre aux appels inconnus, Sasuke décida qu'il était temps de faire son entrée. Elle fut discrète mais ne put passer indifférente aux yeux de l'assemblée, des cris d'excitation, des applaudissements, des chuchotements audibles à des mètres retentissant sans que celui-ci n'y accorde une quelconque importance. Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule qui s'écartait à chaque fois, l'Uchiha atteignit le centre où il vit la jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune dos à lui, assise à genou. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais l'expression et les acclamations des gens autour avaient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Même si une courte distance les séparait, il vit nettement que son corps tremblait… de peur ? D'excitation ? De mal être ? Peu importe, cette vision désolante lui fit parcourir un frisson de plaisir sur toute son échine. Il contourna lentement sa future victime qui avait la tête baissée, et s'accroupit en face d'elle. Au moment où il dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui obstruaient la vue, révélant ses yeux pâles remplies de larmes prêtes à tomber, Sasuke eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire qu'un hurlement assourdissant lui fit sortir de sa contemplation.

─ Sasuke lâche la ! Tout est de ma faute c'est moi qui t'ai sali alors ne la blâme pas ! S'égosilla Tenten qui était maintenue fortement par trois jeunes hommes beaucoup trop costauds pour s'en dégager.

─ Tenten, cette carte aurait été pour toi si elle n'était pas intervenue, remercie-la au lieu de geindre comme une truie.

Des rires peu réfléchis retentirent avant que Sasuke ne s'approche du visage de Hinata.

─ Tu me fais honte ! T'abaisser à frapper une femme pour ta saloprie de popularité de merde !

La seule réponse à cette réplique fut une gifle monumentale que Tenten reçut en plein visage.

─ Parle autrement à Sasuke-kun pétasse ! Hurla l'une des fanatiques accompagnée de tout son groupe.

─ Ouais ! Sinon on te brule les cheveux, ils ne repousseront plus, et on verra comment tu feras pour acheter une perruque espèce de pauvre conne !

─ Ahahah choisir entre manger, et s'afficher en publique ! Quelle vie merdique !

─ Ça suffit, dit la voix portante du brun.

Son groupe de fan perdit aussitôt tout l'engouement qu'il avait en entendant le ton de sa voix.

─ On est… désolée Sasu-

─ Tenten tu m'as pris pour le dernier des imbéciles ? Lever une main sur une femme ? Hn ! Il y a d'autres moyens beaucoup plus ludiques pour la faire plier…

La jeune fille aux macarons le fusilla du regard avec toute la haine qu'elle détenait. Si les petits rires coquins et les chuchotements peu catholiques animaient la pièce, cette annonce était loin de lui faire plaisir.

─ Si tu la touches, cracha-t-elle en serrant les dents.

─ Tu vas faire quoi ? Salir mon haut avec ton curry bad gamme? De toute façon la discussion est close, je n'ai plus envie de m'abaisser à converser avec toi.

Il se remit à fixer Hinata qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que le groupe d'étudiants l'avait poussé à terre. Il s'approcha encore de son visage… un peu plus… frôla ses lèvres chaudes sur sa joue gauche en feu, passa sa main rêche sur sa joue droite tout aussi brulante que sa jumelle, laissa sa respiration ardente caresser son oreille sensible, et murmura quelques mots d'un ton sensuel comme un amant à sa maitresse :

─ Enjoy it... my dear.

Lorsqu'il se retira dans l'optique de poursuive le reste du programme de sa journée, la brune figée au sol comme une statue eut à peine le temps de relever légèrement la tête, qu'un liquide blanchâtre se dirigeait à vive allure en sa direction. Le seul reflexe qu'elle eut la capacité d'entreprendre fut de protéger au maximum son visage en croisant ses bras devant elle. Sentant le projectile qui s'infiltrait peu à peu dans son uniforme désormais souillé, elle l'identifia par l'odorat comme étant du lait.

─ C'est bon pour la peau Hinata-chan ! Tu ne devrais pas te cacher ! Ahaha ! Dit une blonde aux cheveux lisses et à l'étrange paire de lunettes, le bidon de lait à moitié plein entre ses mains. Une bonne douche lactée ! Quoi de mieux pour avoir une peau douce et soyeuse !

Elle avança de quelques pas jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de l'Hyûga et déversa le reste du contenu au-dessus de sa tête, sous les rires à gorge déployée de l'ensemble des spectateurs.

─ Shiho ! J'ai une astuce bien mieux qu'avoir la peau douce et tout et tout… Regarde les cheveux qu'elle a ! Si longs, si bruns, si resplendissants ! Mais je trouve comme même qu'ils manquent d'éclat…Quoi de mieux qu'une recette de grand-mère ? Supposa une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge coiffés d'un bandeau blanc qui laissait échapper une mèche sur l'un des côtés de son visage.

─ Dis-moi Tayuya !

─ Ça s'appelle… Hair-Cake !

─ « Hair –Cake » ?

─ Hum ! Elle qui parle si bien anglais doit avoir une idée de la signification ! Dans tous les cas, il nous faut des œufs, de la farine, de l'huile, du sucre, une pincée de sel, et pourquoi pas de la poudre de cacao !

Plusieurs ingrédients provenant directement de la cuisine furent passés de main en main pour atterrir dans celles des étudiants à proximité de la brune. Des regards machiavéliques et des sourires mauvais ornaient ceux qui avaient hérité de ces divers produits comestibles. Leurs futures actes étaient si mal intentionnés, que l'étudiante avait juré voir des auras noirs émanant de leur corps pourri par leur animosité. Elle n'avait ni la force de se lever tant elle tombait de haut en voyant le malheur s'abattre sur elle, ni le mental pour oser les fixer droit dans les yeux comme ce jeune homme l'avait fait la veille. A ce moment précis, son cerveau était déconnecté de son corps.

─ Il faut donc des œufs ! S'écria Tayuya en incitant toutes les personnes à utiliser comme projectile l'ingrédient qu'elle exclamait.

Hinata, en fixant le premier œuf se casser sur ses cuisses couvertes par sa jupe, ferma les yeux et fit le vide de son corps. Elle devait rompre toutes synapses interconnectant les informations que lui envoyait son métabolisme jusqu'à son cerveau… tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve…

─ De l'huile et du sucre ! Ajouta-t-elle versant un bidon d'un litre de matière grasse sur la chevelure de Hinata, pendant que d'autre lançaient des verres remplis de sucre. De la farine et du cacao ! N'oubliez pas de mélanger le tout !

Deux filles se portèrent volontaires pour remuer sens dessus dessous la chevelure de la victime, tout en profitant pour lui donner de coups violents à la tête, ou encore lui tirer les cheveux arrachant quelques fines mèches au passage.

─ Arrêtez ! S'exclama Tenten en se déchirant la voix, essayant de se débattre tant bien que mal.

─ Ferme-la toi ! Dit celle qui l'avait giflé en lui jetant un verre de poudre chocolaté dans le visage.

─ Et pour finir mesdames et messieurs… une petite pincée de sel, déclara-t-elle d'un ton jovial en saupoudrant le sommet de son crâne avec l'épice. Maintenant, un tas de bonne chose !

Ce fut comme un déclic chez l'ensemble des étudiants présents. Une flopée d'ustensiles scolaires tels que des ciseaux, des compas, ou encore des petits carnets sans grande importance volèrent à travers le réfectoire pour atterrir en plein dans le faciès de Hinata. Se roulant en boule sur elle-même pour se protéger de ces attaques armées, la brune priait… pas uniquement pour qu'ils arrêtent cette torture dès maintenant, mais aussi pour qu'elle ne craque pas. Elle devait rester forte malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait fait, courageuse malgré la quantité astronomique de nourriture gâchée pour des futilités, et infaillible car leur seul et unique but était de la pousser à bout… mais elle ne désirait guère leur faire ce plaisir. Ce n'est sans compter les cris désespérés de Tenten qui faisaient échos dans son crâne, ni la migraine qui lui tenaillait le cerveau, et ni l'impassibilité de ses sentiments malgré un morale instable qui menaçait de se briser, qu'elle sentit un coup de pied puissant s'enfoncer dans son rein gauche.

─ Prends ça salope ! Depuis quand Sasuke te murmure à l'oreille ! Grr ! Tu m'insupportes à rester là sans rien faire ! Va te pendre sérieux ! S'exclama Shiho avec haine.

S'en était trop… trop pour sa si fragile conscience. Hinata se tint instinctivement l'endroit même où la douleur la lançait de plus en plus. La tête toujours inclinée vers le sol elle se releva difficilement, dérapant plusieurs fois sur place à cause des détritus alimentaires glissants. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin debout, elle contourna la blonde et l'auburn sans même émettre un commentaire, et poussa la majorité des étudiants qui lui barraient la sortie. Personne ne dit un mot tant ils semblaient dépassés par l'attitude qu'elle avait adopté en les ignorant.

─ Hey ! Qui t'a dit qu'on avait fini avec toi ! Rev-

─ C'est bon calmez-vous, vous autres… elle n'a pas gueulé… c'est qu'on y était pas allé assez fort. La prochaine fois, on fera pire, dit Tayuya un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

La brune avait nettement entendu ses menaces malgré les pas qui la séparaient du réfectoire, tant son rythme de marche était devenu lent. Elle tremblait toujours autant, et ses jambes semblaient de plus en plus lourdes à tel point qu'au bout d'un moment elle n'avait plus la capacité de les relever pour continuer son trajet. Etait-ce dû aux débris dont elle était couverte de la tête au pied ? Ou simplement tout le poids de la frustration et de l'humiliation subit qui alourdissait son frêle corps ? Elle l'ignorait, et tout ce qu'elle désirait à cet instant précis était une glace une réflexion pouvant expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé car pour être franche, Hinata ne se souvenait plus de rien, surement dû aux séquelles de son traumatisme car elle n'avait ingurgité ni boissons alcoolisés, ni substances illicites, mais sa conscience par reflexe avait coupé court avec la suite des évènements. L'unique chose dont elle ne pouvait oublier le passage était du noir… un regard noir si sombre que ses iris l'avaient aspiré dans un tourbillon obscur… sans fond, sans âme, ni vie. Un frisson glacial parcourut sa peau pâle, la ramenant peu à peu sur terre pour accomplir son objectif. Elle se mit à trainer des pieds dans les longs couloirs de son établissement à la recherche des toilettes, s'aidant des parois murales pour éviter de tomber à la renverse.

Lorsqu'elle vit enfin le panneau avec écrit « femme » en kanji, les yeux de la brunâtre s'illuminèrent devant son calvaire qui allait prendre fin. Elle poussa la porte à battant avec son épaule droite et se retourna face à l'immense miroir en fermant les yeux.

Quand la jeune Hyûga vit sa réflexion en ouvrant ses paupières… elle sourit.

Un spasme, puis deux, s'en suivit d'un nombre incalculable pouvant même lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque, s'enchainèrent sous la crispation douloureuse de son cœur qui n'arrivait plus à suivre le mouvement. Elle poussa un petit cri bloqué par ses dents serrés de chagrin, temps fallu pour que ses poumons s'emplissent d'air lui permettant par la suite de bramer sa peine après cette vue horrible d'elle-même : ses cheveux étaient tout simplement méconnaissables, une pate marronnée camouflait la totalité de son crâne comme un masque capillaire ses habits étaient huileux et tout aussi salit par la « pâte à gâteau » de Tayuya. Sur son arcade gauche coulait une trainée de sang surement dû aux « tas de de bonne chose » que celle-ci avait reçu malgré sa protection tout de même bancale. Les larmes jusque-là retenues coulaient à flot sur son visage de porcelaine souillé par la nourriture et par son liquide écarlate, se mélangeant entre eux jusqu'à atterrir sur son chemisier en soie délabré qu'elle avait eu le malheur de porter aujourd'hui. Hinata avait tellement mal qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol gelé des toilettes en gémissant son désarroi, tout en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux graisseux. Ce qu'elle en retira ne fit qu'empirer sa situation plus que chaotique : des grumeaux de la taille de cerises parsemés de coquilles d'œuf étaient encrés jusque dans ses racines, collant entre ses doigts. Chaque bouffée d'air expirée s'accompagnait d'un sanglot transcendant qui brouillait sa vue à cause de ses perles salées. La brune avait plus souffert en une matinée estudiantine que dans toute sa vie scolaire entière, et c'est cela qui accentuait la gravité de son tourment. Suffoquant à terre car elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre une respiration correcte après ces quelques pleurs, la jeune femme s'assit sans pour autant que sa morosité ne la quitte.

─ Hinata ?

L'étudiante sursauta au son de la voix et se retourna instinctivement comme si un tueur en série lui faisait face.

─ S-Sakura-chan ? Murmura-t-elle en la fixant avec ses grands yeux humides.

─ Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? Demanda-t-elle avant de laisser entrer ses deux acolytes.

L'Hyûga baissa sa tête totalement honteuse, et ne répondit pas à sa question.

─ Ça se voit comme même abrutie ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être conne parfois…

─ Ino je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Il faut te laver Hinata tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Hein ? Supposa-t-elle avant que celle-ci hoche de la tête. Très bien attends-nous ici, on revient.

Ses larmes ayant temporairement cessées de couler, elle renifla bruyamment tout en fixant la porte qui venait de se fermer. Sakura n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle ne le pensait finalement, même si ses quelques mots échangés n'avaient rien de chaleureux, ni de réconfortants…peut-être était-ce l'habitude de voir les victimes de carton rouge depuis des années. Elle avait rapidement analysé la situation pour lui venir en aide sachant pertinemment que son apparence était indubitablement déplorable. Par corrélation avec sa situation, Hinata se souvint soudainement de Tenten… que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-elle aussi été martyrisée ? Elle espérait de tout cœur que non car malgré les faits et les diffamations du psychopathe de l'SNSG, elle ne la blâmait aucunement pour son châtiment. Elle se promit qu'après s'être changée grâce à l'aide de Sakura, elle irait à sa recherche avant de regagner son domicile le plus vite possible. C'était totalement plongée dans ses pensées et le cœur un peu plus léger qu'il y a quelques instants, que Hinata venait d'apercevoir deux paires de chaussures intérieurs blanches en face d'elle, et une plus en retrait collée à la porte de sortie. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour en connaitre les propriétaires, elle croisa les yeux verts et les yeux bleus remplis de malignité de Sakura et d'Ino respectivement. Remarquant une zone d'ombre qui la cachait de la luminosité des sanitaires, elle constata avec effroi qu'une énorme bassine était maintenue en lévitation par les deux jeunes femmes.

─ Un ! Deux ! Troiiis ! S'écrièrent le duo en versant la totalité de l'eau que contenait le récipient.

─ T'as filmé ?! Demanda l'Haruno un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres.

─ Ahah bien sûr ! C'était super ! Dit Karin en montrant son pouce.

─ Mouhaha ! C'était lourd du réfectoire à ici mais ça valait le coup ! Hop ce soir sur _Facebook_ ! Ajouta Ino en s'étirant.

─ P-pourquoi…

Le trio se retourna vers une Hinata trempée de la tête au pied, le faciès caché par ses longs cheveux toujours aussi collants malgré la douche improvisée.

─ Quoi ? S'écria Sakura n'ayant pas entendu le murmure.

─ Elle a dit « pourquoi » je crois, répondit Karin en avançant pour obtenir un meilleur cadrage.

─ Bah Hinata c'est la vie hein ! C'est l'SNSG qui veut, on est bien obligé ! Et puis ne viens pas me blâmer ! Je t'avais bien dis que cette conne de Tenten te ramènerait des problèmes, tu te débrouilles maintenant !

─ Arh qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'insupporter celle-là ! J'aimerais bien qu'elle meurt, déclara Ino en pensant à la fille aux macarons.

─ Ino pousse toi ! Je veux avoir un plan parfait de la victime du jour !

─ J'imagine que tu ne reviendras plus… c'est dommage Hinata que tu ais pris le mauvais chemin. Ta copine te rejoindra bientôt n'ait crainte ! Affirma Sakura avant de glousser.

─ Oh mais dis donc ! T'as une poitrine plutôt volumineuse hein ! Regardez, son chemisier est transparent, elle a mis un soutif noir !

─ Zoom dessus ! Zoom ! S'exclama Ino. Si on poste la vidéo, y'a des dégueulasses qui se branleront dessus ! Ça va être drôle !

Soudain, la porte jusque-là fermée s'ouvrit brutalement à la volée claquant dans le mur sur lequel elle était fixée. La gente féminine tressaillant après ce manque de tact flagrant, fixa l'entrebâillement qui laissa apparaitre un jeune homme dans leur tranche d'âge, habillé d'un polo manche-courte gris et d'un jean bleu marine tout comme ses _Ray Ban_. Il avait une cigarette roulée à peine entamé dans la bouche, et une moue quelque peu indifférente malgré son entrée peu délicate.

─ Naruto ! Tu peux éviter de claquer les portes ! J'te signale que c'est les toilettes des-

─ Sakura, appela-t-il avant qu'il abaisse ses lunettes jusqu'au bout de son nez pour pouvoir la fixer.

Celle-ci rougit fortement en croisant ses yeux d'un bleu profond et intense à la fois. Ces lunettes les mettaient particulièrement en valeur tout en rappelant le contraste avec sa chevelure doré. Ces habits lui serrant un peu au corps dessinaient ses muscles bien proportionnés, et cette façon nonchalante qu'il avait de fumer était tout simplement… sexy à en mourir. Naruto était beau, et à chaque fois qu'elle se le disait, elle regrettait le temps où il courrait derrière elle comme un chien à son maître. A l'époque elle n'en accordait aucune importance, mais bien vite son physique avait changé pour devenir divin, et sa mentalité pour se transformer en Don Juan… mais ça c'était plus la faute de son meilleur ami. Elle n'aimait pas Naruto comme elle aimait Sasuke, mais l'amertume qui la submergeait lorsqu'elle le croisait en disait long sur ses remords. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses copines et vit qu'Ino bavait littéralement sur ce qu'elle voyait, et que Karin avait du mal à garder son calme. Il la fixait toujours avec ce regard qui pourrait faire tourner la tête à n'importe qui… attendait-il une réponse ?

─ Hum oui Naruto ?

─ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, donc arrête de me casser les burnes aves tes remarques stupides.

Ses amies non-solidaires essayèrent tant bien que mal de cacher leur sourire derrière leur main. Sakura fulminait au plus profond de son être, comment osait-il lui parler ainsi depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient ?!

─ Et ne me sors pas le « _pourquoi tu me parles comme ça depuis le temps qu'on se connait_ », dit-il en l'imitant grotesquement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Toi, pourquoi tu me filmes ?

─ N-non Naruto-kun huhu… j-je ne te filmais pas…

─ Prends moi pour un con aussi, déclara-t-il en arrachant l'appareil entre les mains paniquées de Karin.

Le blond enleva la carte mémoire de l'appareil photo et la mise dans sa poche sous les contestations incessantes de sa propriétaire.

─ Non.

─ Mais elle m'appartient ! C'est du vol !

─ Avec ce que gagne tes parents, crois-moi tu pourrais t'en acheter des milliers, dit-il en expirant une bouffée. Sortez.

─ Q-quoi ? Demanda Ino avant de se faire foudroyer du regard.

─ Sortez !

─ Oui c'est bon pas la peine de crier ! S'exclama Sakura en déguerpissant accompagnée de ses deux amies.

Celles-ci claquèrent la porte sous le coup de la colère, laissant un silence pesant s'installé entre les deux derniers protagonistes.

─ Hey ?

Naruto enleva la cigarette de ses lèvres, et s'accroupit en face de Hinata qui semblait déconnectée du monde réel.

─ Hey ?! Répéta le blond en posant une main sur son épaule.

Hinata releva brusquement la tête et émit un cri de stupéfaction avant de tomber à la renverse. Son cœur venait littéralement de s'arrêter en épiant ce type qui faisait partie de la secte qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquée. Voyant une nouvelle fois son heure arrivée, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever mais elle n'avait plus de force pour le faire. La seule chose que son corps lui permit, fut de reculer en s'aidant de ses mains loin de cet individu jusqu'à heurter le mur à l'opposé.

─ Tu joues à quoi là…

Hinata détourna le regard vers un coin de la pièce, et essaya de stopper ses tremblements en enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Observant du coin de l'œil les faits et geste de son bourreau, elle remarqua que celui-ci s'était levé pour aller en sa direction. Paniquée, elle anticipa ses mouvements pour quitter les sanitaires en l'esquivant à quatre pattes, mais son organisme refusait toujours de lui obéir. C'était donc sans grande difficulté que Naruto l'attrapa par le col de sa veste qu'elle abandonna pour se retrouver uniquement avec sur le dos sa chemise en soie blanche tachée. Le blond étant plus rapide qu'elle, accourut pour s'imposer devant la porte des toilettes sous le désespoir de celle-ci debout devant lui.

─ Tu te fous de ma gueu…

Les yeux de Naruto plantés dans les iris blanchâtres de la brune ne mirent pas longtemps à loucher vers la chemise transparente qui laissait entrevoir un soutien-gorge en dentelle bien appétissant. Ses joues griffées s'empourprèrent d'un rose coloré avant qu'il ne déglutisse malaisément devant cet atout plus que généreux. Hinata, remarquant que le jeune homme ne disait plus un mot, décida de jeter à coup d'œil au centre de son attention. Lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était elle… du moins les jumeaux qui appartenaient à son corps, une haine fulminante s'empara de tout son être. Elle arracha violement sa veste trempée des mains de l'Uzumaki et cacha sa poitrine avec pudeur en n'oubliant pas de le dévisager, sourcils froncés.

─ Te méprends pas c'est juste que… enfin tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Appelle ton chauffeur, t'es vraiment horrible à voir, dit-il en lui jetant une serviette franchement sorti de son sac de sport en cuir à l'entrée des toilettes. Ramène-la-moi demain, c'est clair ?

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait le remercier pour ce geste ou juste passer outre sachant qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il l'ignore. Elle décida de garder le silence, inclinant la tête tout en songeant aux récents événements, tant de questions se bousculant dans sa tête sans qu'elle n'obtienne une quelconque réponse. Pourquoi ce jeune homme l'avait aidé sachant qu'il faisait partie de la bande qui l'avait mis dans ces problèmes ? Quelles étaient ses intentions ? Allait-il demander un dédommagement en retour ? Pourquoi fumait-il dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ?!

─ Je fume ici si je veux, donc ton œillade remplie d'antipathie tu t'le réserves pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il après avoir écraser son addiction, en expirant sa dernière taffe.

─ J-je n'ai rien dit, répliqua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, surprise qu'il ait deviné ses pensées.

─ Tu viens bien de dire quelque chose là…

─ HINATA ! Hurla une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille raisonnant dans tous les alentours. Hinata je te cherchais partout ! Je suis tellement désolée !

─ Tenten…

La jeune fille aux macarons essoufflée en ayant couru pour les rejoindre, constata l'ampleur des dégâts en faisant le tour de la persécutée pendant que celle-ci récupérait son sac qu'elle lui avait gentiment apporté. Tenten soupira de mécontentement avant de prendre la serviette entre ses mains pour enrouler ses cheveux à l'intérieur, c'était beaucoup moins choquant ainsi.

─ J'ai vraiment essayé de me dégager, expliqua-t-elle la voix tremblante à moitié cassée à cause des cris poussés. Mise à part le chocolat sur le visage, la marque rouge sur ma joue à cause de l'autre arriérée, et les bleus sur mes deux bras, ça va… mais toi… c'est impardonnable.

─ Je ne sais pas quoi penser… je veux juste rentrer chez moi, affirma-t-elle en sélectionnant le numéro de son chauffeur qui répondit à la seconde près. Fukada-san… je… pouvez-vous venir à l'école… s'il vous plaît… Non ! Ne dîtes pas à Neji que ! Oui… s'il vous plaît… à tout de suite.

─ C'est bon ? Demanda son amie sous son acquiescement. Et bien je-

─ Bon Tenten fait chier, je ne suis pas venu pour vos problèmes personnels inintéressants, je te cherchais et je suis tombé sur elle, je pensais qu'elle serait avec toi mais elle se faisait laver par la « reloue de service ». T'as ma clé USB ? Dit-il en s'équipant de son sac, tout en ingurgitant un chewing –gum à la menthe.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes filles et tendit le paquet.

─ Vous en voulez ?

─ On a une tête à vouloir manger du chewing-gum Naruto ? Demanda sceptiquement la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains en fronçant les sourcils. Tiens, place les dossiers film, musique et série dans ton disque dur externe vu que je formaterai ton pc quand tu daigneras me le ramener…

─ Y'a pas de tête à avoir pour manger un chewing-gum, répliqua-t-il en haussant les soucis, avant de les ranger dans la poche de sa veste avec sa clé. Je fais des trucs importants sur mon _Mac_ donc attends le temps qu'il faudra.

─ C'est vrai que mater des films de cul c'est important, Naruto…

Hinata choquée par leur familiarité, sans parler du vocabulaire qu'ils employaient entre eux, se rebuta quelque peu. Elle se sentait exclue mais pour tout dire, elle préférait l'être. Inquiète de voir comment allait réagir le blond après ce pique lancé, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents… ce même sourire qu'il lui avait fait la première fois.

─ Je t'emmerde Tenten…

─ Bon nous on y va, le chauffeur de Hinata ne va pas tarder à arriver, à plus, déclara-t-elle en entrainant la brune dans sa marche, avant de faire un signe de main au blond qui les regardait partir.

Onze minutes précises plus tard, après s'être arrêté devant le tapis rouge, Fukada-san sortit en trombe de son véhicule pour accueillir l'Hyûga. Cependant en la voyant, il se stoppa net dans son élan.

─ Hinata-sama ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?! Demanda-t-il en panique, posant ses deux mais sur ses épaules.

La brune garda le silence, n'ayant pas le courage ni la force d'expliquer quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était de rentrer à son domicile, et le chauffeur appréhendant le caractère de chaque membre de la maisonnée après tant d'années à leur service l'avait bien compris.

─ Rentrons immédiatement, Hinata-sama, déclara-t-il en ouvrant la portière. Vous aussi, nous vous ramenons chez vous quoi que vous disiez.

─ Q-quoi ? Moi ? Mais je vais prendre les tr-

─ Il est hors de question qu'une demoiselle de votre grade scolaire, portant le sigle de Konoha sur cette veste tachée de chocolat, puisse se promener dans la rue dans cet état. Montez s'il vous plaît, Tenten-san.

Hinata appuya cet avis en acquiesçant, avant de se décaler pour laisser la place près de la portière à son amie. Lorsque le véhicule se mit en route après l'itinéraire énoncé par Tenten, la brune fut tourmentée une nouvelle fois par les récents souvenirs de sa matinée plus qu'agitée. Elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur que personne ne soit au domicile hormis les domestiques servant le manoir.

─ Fukada-san… il y a quelqu'un à la maison ? Questionna-t-elle inquiète.

─ Non hélas je dirais… pardonnez-moi Hinata-sama, mais je trouve scandaleux de ne pas informer ceci à votre cousin…

─ Je ne veux pas mêler Neji avec cela, et je ne changerai pas mon point de vue.

─ Vous êtes aussi têtue que votre père, répliqua-t-il avant de soupirer.

Son amie gloussa légèrement en entendant cet échange avant de tenir sa main glacée entre la sienne. Heureusement que cette journée ensoleillée réchauffait pas mal l'atmosphère, autrement il y avait de grande chance pour que Hinata tombe malade après ce choc thermique. Celle-ci au contact chaleureux de sa main frémit, avant de rougir légèrement en lui offrant une nouvelle fois son plus beau sourire, celui qui voulait absolument tout dire. Elle aimait vraiment la jeune fille aux chignons et cela malgré qu'elles ne se connaissent que depuis peu. C'était juste l'amitié parfaite dont elle avait besoin pour l'hostilité régnante de l'établissement.

─ Hum dis-moi… Naruto est une connaissance ?

Tenten se doutait qu'elle allait lui poser cette question après leur petite conversation dans les couloirs. Elle lui sourit une de plus belle et acquiesça de la tête.

─ Nous sommes amis depuis le jardin d'enfant !

─ « Amis » ? Répéta-t-elle pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

─ Oh tu sais, lorsque Naruto « Namikaze » a découvert qu'il était riche, son entourage changea bien vite pour se remplir uniquement de fils à papa, ou de frère à frère dans certains cas… Je ne lui en veux pas puisque beaucoup de personnes hostiles depuis son plus jeune âge à cause de son statut d'orphelin, de ses nombreux actes de banditisme pour pouvoir combler sa faim, de son insolence inébranlable à tout épreuve, étaient devenus hypocrites vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle identité, lui parlant plus poliment, réclamant de la reconnaissance concernant de soit distantes « dettes » qu'il leur devait, allant même lui offrir des choses ou de la nourriture pour acheter sa gratitude... Naruto est idiot c'est un fait, mais pas au point de se faire embobiner en effaçant toute souffrance du passé. Je suis la seule qui soit restée en contact avec lui. On se parle quelque fois par téléphone, se voit rarement, généralement pour ce genre d'affaire car je suis une petite geek ! Mais sinon c'est sa bande de pote, sa bande de pote et… encore sa bande de pote. Personnellement je ne les porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur, en particulier Sasuke qui essaye depuis la 2nd de me mettre un carton rouge… Sans Naruto j'aurais fini écrasée par sa _Mini_, jetée dans un ravin et bouffée par les vers ! Expliqua-t-elle avec amusement pour essayer de détendre la brune.

─ Hum… je croyais qu'il était gentil à première vue mais… j'ai l'impression que c'est le leader version blond aux yeux bleus…

─ Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, Naruto a changé et ça c'est à cause des gens. Grosso modo, tous les pauvres devenus sournois avaient des intentions malveillantes pour profiter de son héritage, ça l'avait pas mal refroidi de voir comment l'être humain pouvait se comporter pour quelques sous. Puis le hasard a fait qu'il a rencontré LE type qui méprise tout le monde entier. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour se lier d'amitié mais le fait est là. Je ne dirais pas qu'il a copié sur la personnalité de Sasuke, c'est juste que son expérience personnelle combinée à l'influence « sasukesienne »... a fait un nouvel hybride tout juste supportable qu'est le Naruto de maintenant. Ma foi, du moment qu'il empêche l'autre barjo de me virer de l'école, ça me va.

─ Hum…

─ Mais ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, ils auront beau essayer de te faire craquer… si ce n'est pas toi-même qui décide de quitter l'école… personne ne te fera virer, je dis bien personne, affirma-t-elle en plissant des yeux. J'ai survécu comme ça depuis des années, ce n'est pas à cause de leur barbarie que je renoncerai à mon rêve…

─ Q-quel est-il ? Demanda-t-elle de plus en plus intéressée.

─ Je veux devenir analyste financier dans les grandes entreprises. Je bosse dure autant à l'école que dans mon temps libre. Ce n'est pas du chocolat en poudre qui va me déroger de l'avenir qui m'est destiné ! Je veux pouvoir subvenir décemment aux besoins de mes parents, avoir une vie meilleure, et être encore plus heureuse. Cette école et uniquement celle-ci me donnera cette possibilité, et si je dois en baver pour arriver à mes fins, j'en baverai, mais je ne leur donnerai pas cette autosatisfaction en abandonnant mes études, jamais.

Hinata admirait Tenten, c'était un fait, mais encore plus accentué après ces quelques paroles. A vrai dire, elle avait songé à changer d'établissement le plus tôt possible mais en entendant le raisonnement de son amie, elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle était consciente que son mental n'égalait pas celui de la fille aux macarons, mais elle se promit de faire des efforts quand elle se remettrait de ses émotions et pour l'instant, c'était loin d'être le cas.

─ Nous sommes arrivés Tenten-san, dit le chauffeur à travers la vitre baissée, avant de sortir pour lui ouvrir la portière.

─ Hinata… je ne t'oblige pas à faire comme moi… Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant pour toi… Si tu ne sens pas le courage, ni la force, n'accentue pas ta peine en t'obligeant à venir, je déteste te voir dans cet état, déclara-t-elle en souriant légèrement, avant de sortir de la voiture pour en extirper un petit bout de papier. Prends mon numéro pour me tenir au courant Hinata…

─ Hum…

─ A demain… peut être…

La brune étira légèrement ses lèvres avant d'hocher timidement la tête.

─ Passez une bonne fin de journée et merci bien mademoiselle, dit Fukada avant de reprendre le volant de la limousine. Votre charmante amie habite bien loin de l'école, cependant son quartier résidentiel n'est pas mal du tout sachant qu'elle paye seule son logement.

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et remarqua enfin l'environnement que côtoyait Tenten. Tous les bâtiments étaient d'un blanc cassé, et chaque studio possédait sa propre terrasse aménageable au goût du propriétaire, sans prendre en compte le petit parc au milieu de la zone résidentielle qui meublait le lieu par sa verdure et son lac luisant aux reflets du soleil. C'était un très joli quartier pour un loyer peu élevé, seule la distance avec le centre-ville étant un facteur négatif pour les résidents. Reportant son attention sur son téléphone dont le numéro de la jeune femme aux macarons était toujours visible, l'Hyûga se dit qu'il était temps de l'enregistrer avant qu'elle ne le perde… après tout, elle avait ce vague sentiment qu'elle en aurait besoin d'ici peu.

Parvenus à la demeure, Hinata n'attendit pas que son chauffeur lui ouvre la porte et se précipita presque à l'intérieur de son manoir par peur qu'une personne externe la voit dans cet état, malgré le fait que son habitation était cernée de murs haut de deux mètres avec une grille automatique qui ne s'ouvrait qu'uniquement par un mécanisme spécifique à savoir : détenir la clé du portail, ou attendre que la gouvernante ouvre le lieu de l'intérieur. Pénétrant lentement dans son domicile, la brunâtre eut à peine le temps d'entreprendre un pas que trois femmes servants le manoir l'accueillirent en s'inclinant comme à l'accoutumé. Dans l'esprit de poursuivre leurs corvées stoppées pour saluer l'un des résidents, ce n'est que lorsque l'une d'entre elle émit un cri de stupeur audible dans tout le manoir que les deux autres relevèrent la tête pour imiter leur congénère.

─ H-Hinata-sama ! Hurla la première en accourant vers elle, avant que les deux autres ne suivent. Q-que vous est-il arrivé ?!

─ J-je…

─ Appelez Chiyo-baa-sama tout de suite !

─ Hai ! Dit l'une d'entre elle en détalant dans les escaliers.

─ Hinata-sama… je vous en prie, suivez-moi dans la salle de bain…

La brune remarqua bel et bien leur malaise après l'avoir vu dans un tel état. N'émettant aucun commentaire sur la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se tenait, elle hocha légèrement la tête avant de se faire conduire par les deux servantes qui lui tenait chacune un bras, comme si elle pouvait tomber à terre à tout instant… et c'était le cas.

Entrant dans le bain incorporé dans le sol en bois foncé pour plus de design, la jeune femme put enfin soupirer de toute son aise au contact de la source chaude parfumée de toute sorte d'huiles essentielles. L'eau était tellement agrémentée de différents produits cosmétiques, qu'elle était devenue trouble et blanchâtre malgré sa clarté habituelle. Ses cheveux étaient toujours emmitouflés dans la serviette et pour être franche, elle ne désirait même pas la retirer par crainte de la corvée qui ne faisait que de l'attendre, par honte vis-à-vis de la calomnie qui s'était abattue sur elle aujourd'hui. Elle expira dans son bain créant des bulles de savon qui éclataient sur son visage encore souillé, laissant de fines gouttelettes tracer des lignés de propreté. Soudain, le bruit de la poignée de la porte l'interpella la sortant immédiatement de ses pensées.

─ Q-qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en se retournant pour ne pas faire face à l'individu.

─ Ce n'est que moi, Hinata-sama.

Au son de la voix, l'Hyûga savait de qui il s'agissait. Sa gouvernante était encore une inconnue à ses yeux sachant qu'elle n'était au Japon que depuis peu. Elles n'avaient pas eu vraiment le temps de faire connaissance entre elles, mais la brune savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. En effet, elle n'était pas de ces filles et fils de riche qui considéraient les employés comme des sous-hommes, des êtres inférieurs par leur statut social et par leur richesse. Elle respectait ses ainés à partir du moment où leur âge la surpassait, et était de ceux qui accordaient une grande importance aux personnes qui le méritait.

─ Chiyo-baa-san… je prends mon bain, pouvez-vous… s'il vous plait… me lais-

─ Pardonnez-moi Hinata-sama, mais je pense que vous ne pourrez jamais venir à bout de ce qui se trouve sous cette serviette, sans une aide que je viens vous apporter, déclara-t-elle avant de se mettre à genou sur le rebord du bain, à l'opposé de l'Hyûga. Approchez, n'ayez pas peur Hinata-sama.

La brune se mit à marcher lentement à reculons pour ne pas croiser le regard de sa gouvernante. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle ne voulait se montrer dénudée devant elle, juste l'appréhension que la turpitude la submerge après l'œillade remplie de dégout qu'elle allait surement lui offrir. Lorsque son dos rencontra l'autre côté de la paroi de son bain, celle-ci s'assit sur le banc intérieur, laissant ses yeux légèrement plissés divaguer sur les petites vagues qu'avait créé son corps en mouvement, pendant que la femme âgée prenait soin de dérouler la serviette qui entourait son crâne.

─ Mon Dieu... ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle en posant le bout de tissus près de ses jambes avant de plonger sa main dans la chevelure méconnaissable de Hinata.

Puis, entendant des goutes qui tombaient à un intervalle irrégulier, elle scruta les alentours dans l'objectif de repérer la provenance de la possible fuite d'eau. Ne voyant là aucun disfonctionnement de la plomberie, elle comprit instantanément que celle-ci provenait d'un corps meurtri par le chagrin. Elle se leva sans dire un mot et récupéra un seau en bois qui trainait dans un coin de la salle de bain, le remplit d'eau par le lavabo, et ajouta divers shampoings avant de le poser près du cou de la brune. Elle prit la masse capillaire entre ses mains et la plongea dans le liquide en savonnant le tout avec délicatesse, toujours dans un pesant silence. Elle sentit entre ses doigts chaque parcelle de pâte dans son cuir chevelu, et quelques bosses éparpillées un peu partout sur son crâne. Chiyo était de loin une femme bavarde, mais à cet instant un flot de question l'envahir sans qu'elle n'ait le courage de les posées. Elle connaissait Hinata que depuis peu, il y avait donc peu de chance que celle-ci se confit sachant que le climat de confiance était pour l'instant inexistant. Voilà pourquoi elle se contenta du strict minimum en réalisant ses fonctions de gouvernante même s'il était clair qu'elles n'étaient pas totalement achevées, sachant qu'un problème comme celui-ci n'était pas encore réglé. Cependant, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, un stratagème qui allait peut être la faire parler avec le peu d'atout qu'elle détenait.

─ Vous savez, mon petit fils est un très beau jeune homme. Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ma progéniture, je me fie juste au temps qui passe et à son visage qui reste intact. Il a exactement la même tête que quand il était enfant, c'est vraiment impressionnant. A chaque fois que je lui fais la remarque, il me sort une blague peu réfléchis et un sourire toujours aussi chaleureux. Mais depuis peu, ce sourire a disparu…

─ P-pourquoi ? Questionna Hinata pour ne pas que ce silence inconfortable ne revienne.

─ Je l'ignorais au début… il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Je savais que ce problème était lié avec le nouvel établissement dont il rêvait d'intégrer. Grâce à la famille que je servais avant d'être assimilée dans la vôtre, j'avais pu réaliser son rêve en quelques démarches. Je ne suis pas très riche, mais j'ai assez de ressources pour vivre décemment avec mon petit-fils, tout en héritant de l'influence des chefs de famille pour lequel je travaille dans quelque domaine par-ci, par-là, notamment celui de la scolarité. Le jour où il avait su qu'il allait poursuivre ses études dans cet établissement, ses yeux pétillaient de joie, son sourire était si étendu qu'on aurait pu croire que sa mâchoire était bloquée ainsi. J'étais heureuse car il l'était… jusqu'à la fin de la première semaine facultative de remise à niveau pour ceux qui le désiraient. Il était tellement enthousiaste que c'était avec plaisir qu'il avait accepté. Cependant… son humeur se dégradait de jour en jour, et il était de moins en moins ardent à l'idée d'aller en cours. M'inquiétant de plus en plus, et imaginant des scénarios les plus loufoques les uns que les autres, c'est en recevant un appel de l'hôpital hier matin que l'un de mes innombrables soupçons s'était confirmé… et c'est celui que je redoutais le plus. D'après le médecin, rien de grave qui aurait des conséquences par la suite : un nez et deux côtés cassés, des bleus et des ecchymoses saignantes tout juste bandés, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais vu… Moi, tout ce que j'avais remarqué c'était un visage gonflé, totalement métamorphosé par la violence dont il avait été victime. Son si joli et délicat visage d'enfant était enroulé par des bandages ensanglantés par son propre sang, tout comme une partie de son corps. Si un inconnu m'avait dit que c'était mon petit-fils, je ne l'aurais pas cru… jamais…mais c'était bien lui, ces yeux dignes d'un Akasuna ne pouvait duper qui que ce soit. En le voyant dans cet état, je n'avais pu retenir mes larmes… c'était plus fort que moi. Il avait essayé en se redressant sur son lit de me calmer, et au fur et à mesure c'est ce que j'avais fait. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi… il m'avait répondu que c'était une bagarre qui avait mal tourné en sa faveur, qu'il avait oublié qu'il pouvait y avoir plus fort que lui. Je ne le croyais pas malgré ce sourire gêné qui ornait son visage abimé, mais je m'étais tue. Le médecin m'avait emmené par la suite à l'écart et m'avait clairement déclaré que ses blessures étaient bel et bien dues à des coups, mais que son agresseur n'était pas le seul à voir participé à la dégradation de son état psychologique et physique. Il m'avait confié un sac avec l'uniforme de mon petit-fils, et c'est à partir de cet instant que j'avais compris…

─ V-votre petit fils s'appelle… Sasori ? Demanda-t-elle timidement tout en fixant son bain l'air toujours égaré.

─ Effectivement, vous fréquentiez la même école. Il était rentré à la maison le soir même, toujours le faciès attristé mais en voie de guérison. Il m'avait dit ce matin avant que je n'aille au travail qu'il ne voulait plus aller dans cet établissement, malgré que cela me blesse profondément à cet instant, tant que ceci fait le bonheur de Sasori, j'avais acquiescé sans commentaire. J'ai déjà commencé quelques démarches que j'espère aboutiront, dit-elle d'un air pensif sans arrêter de frotter avec patience sa chevelure. Hinata-sama… je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé avec Sasori même s'il ne m'a toujours rien dit, et je crains qu'il vous soit arrivée la même chose aujourd'hui…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à la question, comme si elle attendait que sa gouvernante continu ses déclarations.

─ Hinata-sama ?

─ Je ne veux mêler personne avec mes histoires…

─ Mais ce n'est pas la question…

─ Si ça l'est, je suis grande maintenant… je ne veux mêler personne avec mes histoires, réitéra-t-elle en se retournant pour plonger son regard dans celui de sa gouvernante. Je veux que personne ne sache pour cet incident Chiyo-baa-san… Puis-je compter sur votre silence comme les servantes ?

─ Mais comment vous-

─ S'il vous plaît… pouvez-vous comprendre ce que je ressens en cet instant... je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui vient de m'arriver… je vous en prie soyez compréhensible par votre sagesse, par respect et dévouement dont vous devez mettre en service pour notre famille…

─ Je…

─ Chiyo-baa-san…

La vieille femme avait juré voir des larmes se former aux bords de ses yeux blanchâtres. Qu'avait donc vécu cet si fragile enfant pour la supplier de ne rien dire ? De toutes les manières elle n'avait pas le choix, ne pas respecter cet engagement serait considéré comme une trahison de son point de vue. Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur cette chevelure qui était loin d'être propre, malgré une bonne partie de détritus qu'elle avait réussi à enlever.

─ Merci…

─ Hinata-sama… si cela continu, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je le dirai moi-même à votre père en personne.

─ Mon père s'en fiche de ma personne.

─ Ne dîtes pas de bêtises.

─ Je le connais mieux que n'importe qui…

─ Votre père est peut être froid à longueur de temps, mais il n'est pas un être insensible. Dans le pire des cas, Neji ne restera pas inactif face à de telles révélations, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-elle avant que la jeune femme secoue timidement la tête. Promettez-moi de me le dire si cela persiste, Hinata-sama.

─ J-je ne sais…

─ Promettez le moi.

Hinata se tripota nerveusement les doigts dans l'eau, avant d'incliner un peu plus sa tête partiellement cacher par les quelques mèches de cheveux propres.

─ Je vous le promets…

[…]

oOo00oOo

Une heure après, la brune se trouvait en peignoir dans sa chambre, les cheveux ramenés en arrière par un bandeau pour un séchage à l'air libre. Elle était assise d'un air méditatif sur son lit deux places, le regard rivé sur l'immense baie vitrée qui illuminait la pièce grâce à son immensité, tout en donnant une vue imprenable sur le jardin de la propriété. Elle soupira longuement avant de se laisser tomber lasse sur son lit. Elle était complétement vidée de ses forces, mais son corps refusait de s'endormir pour le moment. Soudainement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant une jeune fille plus que familière entrée dans la pièce sans demander son reste. Ne faisant même pas attention à Hinata, elle se contenta de récupérer une chose posée sur son bureau, et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la sortie avant qu'elle ne s'arrête subitement devant elle. Elle fit lentement volte-face et s'approcha à pas de loup vers son ainé, avant de la dévisager comme ce n'était pas permis.

─ Hinata. C'est ces trucs quoi sur ton visage ? Interrogeât-elle en grimaçant.

Par « trucs » celle-ci pointait toutes les légères ecchymoses présentes sur son faciès, sans compter sa fixation qui bloquait sévèrement sur le petit pansement qui bandait son arcade dont le sang venait tout juste de coaguler. Son ainé se mit précipitamment en position assise, ce geste lui faisant gémir de douleur à cause d'une migraine lancinante la tenaillait. Elle se tint instinctivement la tête et reporta son attention sur sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

─ Comment ça « trucs » ? Demanda-t-elle.

─ Hinata, tu ne vas pas me la faire avec moi, t'arrives à rouler les servantes mais ce n'est pas mon cas… Tu t'es battue ?! S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant d'avantage.

─ Non !

─ Mais si ! Observe toi dans un miroir ma pauvre ! Tu t'es battue ! Toi, Hyûga Hinata, qui n'arrivait même pas à se faire obéir par le chat à New York !

─ Hanabi je ! Je ne me suis pas battue ! S'exclama-t-elle en retour, les sourcils froncés.

Un silence persistant s'installa durant lequel les deux sœurs se lançaient des coups d'œil perplexes remplis de venins.

─ Je vais le dire à Neji.

Le cœur de la brunâtre faillit s'arrêter en entendant ses dires, car toute trace de défiance visible dans ses yeux avait complétement disparu. Elle se leva précipitamment et bloqua la porte avec ses bras, le souffle court et saccadé en disant long sur son état de panique.

─ Tu n'iras… voir personne Hanabi.

─ Hein ?! Et tu crois que je vais rester enfermée dans ta chambre jusqu'à que tes blessures guérissent ? Va-t'en Hinata ! Tu aggraves ton cas ! Hurla-t-elle en essayant de sortir.

─ Je te laisserai sortir si tu me jures que tu ne le diras à personne !

─ Et même si je ne le dis à personne ?! Tu crois vraiment que PERSONNE dans la maison ne verra tes blessures aux visages ?! Hein ? Ce truc à l'arcade saigne encore !

─ Ça ne se verra pas avec ma frange…

─ Hinata, si tu me dis ce qui s'est passé, je ne dirai rien. Dans le cas contraire, je le dirai à Neji et on verra bien ce qui se passera !

La brune inclina sa tête et se mit à réfléchir. Les deux propositions ne lui plaisaient guère, mais il était clair que l'une des deux aurait des conséquences bien moins catastrophiques que la première. Elle soupira de mécontentement, alla se mettre en face de sa baie vitré et expliqua, sans rentrer dans les détails, les mésaventures de sa personne depuis deux jours. Hanabi avait ouvert ses yeux si grands, que Hinata avait cru à plusieurs reprises qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Cette situation lui aurait bien amusé dans d'autres circonstances, si seulement ces malheureuses péripéties ne la concernaient pas elle-même.

─ Donc voilà… Tenten m'a dit que ce n'était que le début et que c'était possible qu'ils fassent pire…

─ Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour quitter cette école ! On n'en a rien à faire du courage et de toutes ces conneries ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser taper par cette bande de cons !

─ Parle autrement Hanabi ! Et je te signale que père ne sera pas du même avis que toi ! Ca fait à peine deux jours que j'y suis ! Imagine sa tête si je lui dis que je ne veux pas y aller… il va…

Ses dernières paroles moururent dans sa gorge, tant la vision de son paternel dans une rage folle la frigorifiait.

─ Père a été scolarisé dans cette école plus jeune et regarde où il en est avec l'entreprise. Neji ne voulait pas suivre ses pas, et c'est donc à toi et moi qui lèguera les rennes… Peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je lui dise que je ne veux plus le suivre dans son parcours professionnel ? Je me fais assez lyncher pour ne pas dire qu'il me reproche des choses dès qu'il en a l'occasion, pour que je me rajoute moi-même encore des problèmes…

Hanabi savait qu'elle avait raison, mais cela la mettait hors d'elle. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais mais la voir dans cet état l'avait pas mal blessé. Sa sœur était tête en l'air, beaucoup trop douce et innocente, presque sans caractère, mais elle l'aimait comme ça et savoir que certains individus avaient eu le culot de porter atteinte à la dernière personne au monde qui ferait du mal à autrui la rendait folle. Elle avait envie de tout casser…de casser beaucoup de membres avec des prises de karaté.

─ Tu m'énerves Hina, dit-elle en se retournant pour sortir de la chambre.

─ Hanabi… je t'en prie, ne le dis à personne, déclara-t-elle anxieuse.

─ J'te le jure ! C'est bon ?

─ Hum, répondit-elle en la regardant partir.

─ Tu vas à l'école demain ? Demanda-t-elle la porte légèrement entrouverte pour entendre sa réponse.

─ Je ne … sais pas…

─ N'y va pas. C'est le début des cours, attends au moins que tes bosses dégonflent… tsss, finit-elle en claquant la porte.

Hinata fixa le paysage qui lui faisait face. Sa sœur avait peut-être raison, et suivre son conseil ne ferait que d'approuver ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle lâcha un long soupir et tira sur la corde qui referma automatiquement les rideaux peut-être que l'obscurité ambiante l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil qui était loin de la guetter. Il était dix-huit heures, l'appel des domestiques pour annoncer le diner approchait mais celle-ci n'avait ni l'appétit, ni le cœur à manger. Cependant, elle savait malgré tout que sa sœur, après toutes ses révélations, trouverait un bon alibi pour expliquer son absence.

─ Je l'espère…

Elle s'habilla de sa robe de nuit verte pomme à dentelle noire, et s'engouffra dans ses draps qui n'attendaient que la venue de leur propriétaire.

OOo00oOo

Shikamaru scrutait d'un air mauvais le verre qu'il tenait à la main. Le couché de soleil indiquant l'apparition progressive de l'astre lunaire qui éclairera l'obscurité nocturne, il se demandait encore malgré l'heure qui filait à une vitesse incongrue, comment avait-il fait pour rester autant de temps chez son ami qui ne cessait de compter histoire sur histoire, sans jamais que l'une n'aboutit pas à la suivante, sans jamais que ses longues tirades « chiantes » n'en finissent. Il secoua légèrement son cristal remplie d'un breuvage alcoolisé qui sentait les fruits frais, faisant tintiller ses glaçons qui flottaient à la surface. Il se mit à fixer sa bande d'amis qui étaient majoritairement amorphes, allongés sur les deux divans en daim de manière grossière devant l'enthousiasme presque pesant de Kiba qui drainait le reste de leur énergie

─ Et là, la suisse me dit si je veux prendre un verre avec elle ! Alors sa copine, elle-même et moi allons dans un bar super connu à Berne et on commence à boire comme des trous, et à bouger sur la piste de danse comme des malades. La jolie française me prend à part pendant que sa copine se fait prendre un sandwich par deux mecs, et elle me demande si je comprends français. Je lui dis non bien sûr et là elle me sort en rigolant « Voulez-vous couchez avec moi… ce soir » en français ! Je n'ai pas de notion dans cette langue mais crois-moi que j'ai bien compris cette phrase !

─ Tsss ton histoire est barbante sérieux, dit le Nara en soupirant d'ennuie. J'ai la dalle en plus, Kiba met un film et ferme-la.

─ Shikamaru, si tu ne veux pas m'entendre parler, rentre. J'te signale que t'es le seul à ne pas aimer mes histoires ! S'écria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

─ Et moi je te signale que tout le monde s'en fou des tiennes… t'as réussi à les mettre dans le coma ! Regarde !

Lorsque que Kiba posa ses yeux sur les trois autres, il vit Naruto somnolant le nez en l'air, Gaara avec des yeux plissés par la fatigue, un poing fermé accoudé à l'extrémité du divan soutenant sa lourde tête, et Sasuke plongé dans sa tablette tactile… avec des écouteurs qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué.

─ Hey ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que ça ne vous intéressait pas ?!

─ Parce que tu viens de voyager… on ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec un mec au sang aussi chaud que le tien, déclara-t-il en posant son verre sur la table avant de se lever les mains dans les poches. Je vais commander des pizzas.

─ Hum… pizzas ? Dit Naruto en émergeant peu à peu. Kiba t'aurais pu penser à nous nourrir au lieu de parler sans arrêt.

─ La ferme Naruto ! Tu ne m'écoutais même pas !

─ Bien sûr que si !

─ Alors de quoi je parlais ?

─ Heu… d'une blonde… une italienne non ?

─ Ta gueule, déclara-t-il énervé avant de se diriger vers le porte manteau pour fouiller dans la veste du blond.

─ Tu fous quoi là ?! S'exclama-t-il faisant sortir Gaara de ses songes.

─ Shika m'a dit que t'étais parti chercher des films auprès d'une certaine Tenten, je récupère juste la clé USB… euh c'est quoi cette carte mémoire ? Questionna-t-il en ayant entre les mains les deux objets.

─ Je l'ai pris à une fille qui s'appelle Karin.

Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur le visage de Kiba lorsqu'il approcha de son lecteur pour insérer ladite carte.

─ T'as vraiment un esprit tordu, déclara Naruto en grimaçant.

─ Non même pas…

─ Il n'y aura rien d'autre que des photos d'elle et de ses copines dedans… c'est vraiment une perte de temps, informa l'homme aux cheveux rouge en se redressant.

─ Peut-être mais j'ai envie de les voir comme même, car après tout, nous fréquenterons le même établissement maintenant, dit Kiba en faisant défiler les photos.

Près de trois cents photos de la propriétaire et de son entourage en vacance pour lesquelles Naruto et Kiba commentaient avec des blagues peu réfléchis sans que Gaara leurs accorde une importance, ceux-ci se turent à la vue d'une capture qui représentait les couloirs de l'école, pas loin des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Le jeune Inuzuka poursuivit son défilement jusqu'à qu'il s'arrête soudainement sur un film, le premier de la carte mémoire.

─ Bah mets « play » ! S'exclama le blond impatient.

─ « _ Ahaha… un peu plus de sérieux l'enregistrement commence ! Un deux ? Un deux ? Echoooo ?_

─ _Ino passe-moi mon appareil ! Une blonde comme toi risque de le casser !_ »

Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rire en n'oubliant pas de pointer du doigt l'Uzumaki qui se sentait forcément visé.

─ C'est désolant, affirma Gaara en soupirant.

─ _« Ah c'est bon ! Bon Sakura, Ino et moi-même n'avons pas pu participer au bizu' de la nouvelle victime de l'SNSG ! Mais notre mission sera bien meilleure !_

─ _Je ne pensais pas que Hinata la recevrait… j'avais prié toute la nuit pour ça soit Tenten ! _

─ _Pas faux Sakura, mais je pense que mon petit Sasuke a eu une bonne raison de le faire_. »

A l'entente de son nom, le brun releva instantanément sa tête de la tablette, remarquant enfin ce qui se jouait depuis une quinzaine de minute.

─ « Mon petit Sasuke » a-t-elle dit, dit ironiquement Naruto en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami.

─ « _Peu importe, la bassine est déjà prête. Elle sera obligée de passer par ce couloir pour quitter l'école, on la prendra par surprise._

─ _Karin chut ! J'entends des pas… je crois que c'est elle…_

─ _Elle va dans les toilettes ! Attends j'ai une idée venez, je vais aller lui parler et on viendra récupérer la bassine après comme ça on pourra…_ »

─ C'est quoi comme film ? Mais c'est Sakura ? Supposa le Nara en les rejoignant enfin, les faisant sortir de leur mutisme.

─ T'as commandé cinquante pizzas ou quoi ? Déclara le blond sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

─ J'étais au téléphone avec Temari.

─ Ah… bah on visionne les mésaventures de la victime de Sasuke.

─ Elle est sale, et moche ! S'écria Kiba voyant Hinata pour la première fois.

─ Sale oui, moche non, dit Shikamaru en s'asseyant.

─ Elle est pas mal du tout, ajouta le blond.

─ J'ai du mal à vous croire… c'est une victime banale qui t'énervais, ou une victime du Detarame ? Questionna Kiba en regardant Sasuke.

─ Detarame. Qui joue ?

─ Encore vos bêtises… galère… je ne mise rien.

─ Moi non plus, déclara Gaara.

─ Kiba ? Appela l'Uzumaki en souriant.

─ Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir tout compris depuis l'explication d'il y a deux mois quand on s'était rencontré à L.A… je passe mon tour cette fois-ci, profitez-en !

─ On dirait qu'on sera que nous deux, Sasuke-chan. Je dis sans aucune hésitation une semaine et quatre jours.

Le brun lança un regard ténébreux à Naruto, avant d'étirer ses lèvres d'une manière inquiétante.

─ Autant de précision ? Mise ?

─ Sept cents milles*.

─ Ça marche, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Avant tes une semaine et demi, elle abandonnera.

─ Elle a l'air innocente, mais elle a du caractère. Dans une semaine et quatre jours je te dis, prépare la monnaie Sasuke-chan, tu vas perdre.

─ On verra Naruto, n'oublie pas que je n'ai jamais perdu.

─ Il y a un commencement à tout…

─ Sept cent milles les gars ! Sasuke tu seras un homme riche ! S'exclama Kiba avant de retirer la carte mémoire de son lecteur, provoquant une subite obscurité dans son salon.

─ Pourquoi t'as aussi peu confiance en moi ! Rétorqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

─ Parce que lui, d'après tous les Detarame que vous m'avez racontés depuis la 2nd, va la torturer jusqu'à qu'elle abandonne, or que toi tu vas tout faire pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas… et Dieu seul sait ce que ce fou est capable de faire pour montrer aux gens comme toi qu'ils ont tort de se mesurer à lui…

─ Je sais comment il marche maintenant… il ne va pas m'avoir cette fois-ci.

Sasuke se leva tout en s'étirant bruyamment avant de se diriger vers la cuisine américaine de son ami d'un pas lambin, désirant se servir un verre d'eau plate.

─ C'est ce qu'on verra, Naruto… c'est ce qu'on verra.

[…]

oOo00oOo

_Le lendemain…_

─ Père… vous êtes rentré...

Son paternel garda le silence devant cette remarque plus qu'inutile et remit sa veste noire entre les mains d'une des servantes qui les tendait. Il daigna tout de même poser ses yeux pâles sur sa fille qui le regardait d'un air hébété depuis maintenant plusieurs secondes, ce qui commençait à l'agacé.

─ Que fais-tu ici, à cette heure ? Questionna Hiashi en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils.

─ M-mon professeur principal a dû quitter le cours ce matin… à cause d'un incident grave dans sa famille, expliqua Hanabi en finissant par déglutir malaisément sous son œillade perplexe.

─ Je devrais songer à te changer d'établissement si ses absences persistent, les problèmes personnels ne doivent pas avoir un quelconque impact avec l'enseignement en lycée privé.

Sa fille inclina lentement sa tête vers le sol pour irradier toute envie de lui répondre, pas de manière déplacé ou audacieuse, mais pour lui faire entendre raison. Pour elle, son professeur avait totalement le droit de se retirer si son absence était justifiée et légitime comme celle à cet instant précis.

─ Où sont Neji et Hinata ? Demanda-t-il en la quittant des yeux pour retirer ses couteuses chaussures, avant de se diriger vers l'un des salons du manoir.

─ Hum… Neji est à l'école, père, répondit Hanabi en s'inquiétant de plus en plus.

─ Et Hinata ?

Le cœur de la jeune Hyûga bondit dans sa cage thoracique. Il allait assassiner Hinata pour avoir sécher l'école, c'était une certitude beaucoup plus évidente que le monde tournait sur lui-même. Si elle le dupait par une histoire aussi fausse que la violence de sa sœur, il y avait peu de chance que sa menterie ne perdure jusqu'à ce soir, et d'un autre côté si elle ne répondait pas dans les prochaines secondes, il allait tuer sa sœur comme cela était prévu mais aussi sa personne par la même occasion pour son manque de coopération. C'est en sentant une goutte de sueur qui ruisselait le long de son faciès apeuré, lorsque son père la refixa avec austérité, que Hanabi décida de prendre les devants.

─ Père… Hina est… Hina est malade et elle n'est pas… enfin... Hinata n'est pas-

─ Je te poserai une seule et unique question, Hinata est à l'école ? Oui ou non ?

─ Elle n'y est pas mais père c'est juste parce que-

─ OUI OU NON ? Hurla-t-il faisant tressaillir les domestiques qui s'étaient cachées pour entendre la conversation.

─ N-non…

─ Bien, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage.

─ Père je vous en prie ! Hinata est malade, ne lui en voulez pas !

Après ces quelques mots, la cadette se rua dans les escaliers afin d'arriver en première sur le palier supérieur de la maisonnée.

─ Père écoutez-moi je vous en prie, lorsqu'elle est revenue hier, elle avait… enfin elle ne se sentait pas bien donc je lui moi-même conseillé de rester pour la journée. Ce n'est que le troisième jour, je ne crois pas que les professeurs ont d'ores et déjà commencé l'approfondissement du progra…

Hanabi ne dit plus un mot lorsque son père plongea enfin ses yeux meurtriers dans les tiens. Il la regardait avec tant de haine qu'un frisson glacial parcouru la totalité de son échine.

─ Tu es donc en train de me dire, que tu as encouragé ta sœur… à manquer un jour d'école ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant à l'étage, tout en continuant de marcher en sa direction.

─ J-je… Père je… je vous en prie, répliqua-elle en reculant par peur qu'il effectue un mouvement qu'elle n'aurait pas vu venir.

─ C'est comme ça que vous vous comportez en voyant que je ne suis plus présent à la maison comme je l'étais à New York ?! S'égosilla-t-il à son encontre en la contournant pour atteindre la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

La jeune Hyûga par pulsion, prit son courage à deux mains et bloqua le passage donnant accès à la chambre de sa sœur d'un air déterminé. Elle fixa paniquée ses chaussettes blanches, car elle savait que reporter son œillade sur son parent lui vaudrait sa signature de mort. Au grand jamais elle ne lui avait tenu tête. Etait-ce les effets secondaires de sa période d'adolescence ? Ou de l'adrénaline qui lui montait à la tête ?

─ Hanabi ? Ôte-toi de mon chemin, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Celle-ci ignora ses propos et resserra d'avantages ses poings pour évacuer sa frustration. Autant retarder le châtiment de sa sœur, sachant que sa mort imminente approchait…

─ OTE-TOI DE MON CHEMIN ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant de l'élan avec sa main pour lui faire entendre raison.

─ Hiashi-sama !

S'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de la joue de Hanabi après cet appel, l'Hyûga reporta son attention sur la vieille femme qui montait les dernières marches de l'escalier d'un pas rapide. Elle dépassa le maitre de la maison, et s'interposa entre les deux protagonistes, sourcils froncés.

─ Chiyo-baa-san, murmura la brune d'un air soulagé.

─ Hiashi-sama… comment pouvez-vous en arriver à de tels extrêmes ?

Celui-ci baissa son bras, et soupira longuement avant de lui répondre.

─ Ces enfants me poussent à bout, leur insolence n'a jamais atteint des summums pareils. Je me dois de prendre des mesures radicales qui remettront leur cerveau de post-adolescent en marche, rétorqua-t-il nonchalamment.

─ Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Hiashi-sama, je ne pense pas que cela résoudra tous les problèmes de votre progéniture.

─ Ainsi avec tout le respect que je me dois réciproquement, je vous demanderai de ne pas interférer dans la manière dont j'éduque mes enfants, rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

─ Je n'oserai jamais faire une telle chose, Hiashia-sama. J'essaye juste de vous faire entendre raison pour éviter que les choses ne s'enveniment. Aucun parent censé au monde n'aimerait entretenir des relations conflictuelles avec sa descendance, aucun parent au monde comme vous…

La gouvernante ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant toute la petite altercation. Tenir tête aux chefs de famille faisait partie de ses habitudes, ce n'était pas une première. Elle faisait partie de ces caméristes qui n'hésitaient pas à donner -quitte même à imposer- leur point de vue, exigeant que leur personne soit prise en considération comme un membre de la famille à part entière. Elle criait sur l'un, conseillait l'autre, et dans ce cas précis affirmait par une fixation intense qu'elle ne céderait pas à un jugement contraire au sien. Après quelques instants où l'atmosphère était palpable, Hiashi décida de rompre celle-ci en détournant sa lorgnade dans un soupir.

─ Vous ne gagnerez pas tout le temps, Chiyo-baa-san, dit-il en la contournant et en poussant sa fille pour qu'elle libère le passage. Laissez-moi vous montrer comment mon père m'avait réveillé la seule et unique fois où j'avais eu le malheur de ne pas aller volontairement à l'école.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et s'engouffra dans la sombre pièce sans n'émettre aucun commentaire. Afin de dévoiler l'obscurité ambiante, le père des deux jeunes filles tira d'un mouvement qui se voulait brusque les rideaux épais qui firent entrer les rayons du soleil déjà au zénith. Manque de chance, Hanabi voulant que sa sœur se réveille après toutes ces actions pour éviter l'effet de surprise ne la vit pas bouger d'un pouce, celle-ci semblant toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil surement dû à la fatigue de la veille. Elle aurait aimé crier son nom, la secouant dans tous les sens pour la prévenir du danger imminent qui se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers sa couche. Elle entreprit un pas qui fut stoppé par sa gouvernante, lorsque celle-ci posa sa main sur son épaule en secouant la tête. Elle ne devait pas s'en mêler… elle le savait. Mais le regarder faire était d'autant plus dur à supporter.

Hiashi, fixant sa progéniture d'un air dépité, tira violement les draps d'une impulsion et les jeta à même le sol. Hinata eut à peine le temps d'émerger qu'une poigne dure s'empara de son poignet pour la tirer du lit avec force et détermination. La faisant tourner autour de lui titubante pour la jeter presque dans les bras de sa sœur qui se trouvait devant la porte, il l'épia de bas en haut en serrant sévèrement le visage après avoir vu qu'elle essayait de descendre cette nuisette un peu trop courte à son goût.

─ Hinata ?

─ P-père, répondit-elle en osant pas le regarder.

─ Que fais-tu ici ? Questionna-t-il.

─ J-je… j-je-

─ Epargne-moi tes bégaiements ! S'exclama l'homme en levant sa main pour qu'elle se taise.

La tension restait tangible et inconfortable.

─ La prochaine fois que tu as l'audace de manquer un jour d'école, Hinata, crois-moi que tu le regretteras de toute ton innocente vie, c'est clair ?

Celle-ci acquiesça sans quitter le sol des yeux. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et tripotait nerveusement ses doigts comme-ci le diable en personne lui faisait face.

─ Bien, déclara-t-il en sortant de la chambre sous le regard réprimant de la gouvernante.

La porte claqua laissant un silence incommodant prendre place.

─ Hina je… je suis désolée…

─ Tu n'as pas à l'être Hanabi, répliqua-t-elle la tête toujours inclinée.

─ Mais c'est moi qui t'ait dit de-

─ Certes… mais je n'avais pas à t'écouter, déclara-t-elle pour lui faire face. Je suis ta grande sœur, non ?

Un fin sourire vient agrémentée son visage marqué par la peur, le manque de sommeil, et le tourment, accentuant le doute sur la crédibilité de cette expression faciale. Par respect et pour éviter d'enfoncer le clou, Hanabi lui sourit en retour et alla même jusqu'à caresser son avant-bras pour lui remonter le morale. Ce geste inattendu surpris quelque peu sa sœur car elle savait que celle-ci était loin d'être une personne tactile. Après tout, il fallait savoir se serrer les coudes entre membres de la famille, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

─ Hinata-sama… allez-vous préparer dans la salle de bain, je me charge de repasser rapidement votre uniforme.

─ Merci, Chiyo-baa-san…

─ Quant à vous Hanabi-sama, je vous conseillerais de prendre le déjeuner avec votre père pour vous expier de sa colère, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la gigantesque penderie de l'Hyûga.

─ Quoi ?! Non, non, non,non !Je ne mangerai pas avec mon père !

─ Cessez de faire l'enfant ! Rachetez-vous auprès de votre parenté car votre comportement de tout à l'heure est loin d'être irréprochable !

Hanabi exprima son mécontentement dans des marmonnements indéchiffrables, et quitta la pièce suivit de sa sœur.

─ Hina…

─ Hum ? Fit-elle en se retournant.

─ Ne te laisse pas faire… ne fais pas honte à la famille…

La brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux après ses dires, et acquiesça en étirant légèrement ses lèvres comprenant l'inquiétude de sœur pour sa personne, même si celle-ci avait du mal à l'exprimer. Elles se séparèrent devant la porte, l'une prenant la gauche pour rejoindre les escaliers qui menaient à la salle à manger, l'autre allant à droite parcourant les longs couloirs de la maisonnée pour atteindre la salle d'eau.

[…]

oOo00oOo

─ Et Neji… et Neji sais que je n'ai pas été volontairement à l'école ?

Le chauffeur reporta son attention sur le rétroviseur qui dévoilait la mine chagrinée de Hinata. Ses yeux semblaient vides d'âme, tombant comme si elle voulait susciter la pitié. C'était réussi. Il soupira.

─ Non Hinata-sama… je lui ai dit ce matin que vous étiez malade, que c'était pour cette raison que vous n'aviez pas diné hier soir, et qu'il avait de grandes chances que vous ne veniez pas de la journée. Je pense qu'il sera content de vous voir à nouveau sur pied.

Elle plissa des yeux.

─ Peut-être…

─ Vous savez ce qui vous restera à faire si vous avez un quelconque problème…

Elle hocha de la tête en fixant le paysage.

─ N'hésitez pas, Hinata-sama…

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. La route filant à toute vitesse devant ses yeux, elle se souvenu soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu la jeune fille aux macarons. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et écrit rapidement un texto déclarant sa situation.

«_ Je suis en route pour les cours, désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt _»

En fermant son appareil, elle remarqua que la distance la séparant de Konoha était moindre. La verdure ambiante décorant le petit parc qui se trouvait devant son établissement l'en confirma, et son stress en comprenant ceci ne fit qu'accroitre, progressant de plus en plus dans tout son corps, la possédant dans chaque microcellules, chaque particule de sang provenant de son être, s'infiltrant dans ses os endoloris par l'anxiété.

─ A plus tard Fukada-san…

Elle devança son chauffeur en sortant sans attendre qu'il lui ouvre la porte, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans même se retourner. Quelques étudiants se trouvaient à l'extérieur pour pouvoir fumer en toute légalité, ainsi pour cette raison elle accéléra le pas pour ne pas qu'on la reconnaisse. Elle remercia en quelque sorte son père de l'avoir réveiller de telle sorte à ce qu'elle arrive à l'école vers midi, car la majorité des élèves était partie déjeuner. A peine eut-elle le temps de pénétrer dans le couloir menant à son casier, qu'elle sentit des coups d'oeil insistants se poser sur sa personne tout le long de son trajet. Elle pouvait lire dans leur yeux du mépris pour certains, ou du doute pour d'autre car la différence entre son état physique actuel et celui de la veille était assez flagrante. Elle ouvrit son casier, se déchaussa pour enfiler ses chaussons intérieur, et regagna sa salle de classe qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Coulissant la porte avec appréhension, elle fut soulagée de constater que peu d'élèves s'y trouvaient. Les rares d'entre eux avaient surement l'habitude de ramener leur propre bentô, tandis que les autres prenaient juste de l'avance.

─ Tiens tiens ! Mais qui voilà !

Hinata se retourna furtivement pour voir si l'on s'adressait à elle, et effectivement c'était le cas. Elle s'assit comme si de rien était.

─ Hinata-chan ? Tu me fais la gueule ? Demanda Sakura en faisant une moue désappointée.

─ Je crois que oui… Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit venue aujourd'hui ?! Généralement les gens quittent l'école où reviennent après un certain lapse de temps ! Déclara Ino assez fort pour que l'ensemble de la classe puisse l'entendre.

─ Effectivement, Tayuya sera ravie de l'apprendre, elle qui voulait absolument se venger… D'ailleurs elle réfléchit encore à comment...

Karin soupira avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air las. Le mutisme de la brune devant ces piques fit surgir une idée peu plaisante dans son esprit. Elle commença à déchirer des petits bouts de papiers dans son carnet, les mâchouilla allégrement dans sa bouche pour que son projectile s'empreigne de sa salive et les jeta dans la chevelure de Hinata, ne faisant même pas l'effort de camoufler correctement ses pouffes ainsi que ceux de ses compères.

« _Où es-tu ?!_ »

La brune sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. En lisant le message de son amie, elle s'empressa de lui répondre qu'elle se trouvait en classe et qu'elle devait tout faire pour rappliquer auprès d'elle dans les plus brefs délais. Elle sentait chaque bout de papier percuter son crane pour reposer salement dans sa chevelure brune. Elle voulait partir mais elle ne pouvait pas…

_« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, ils auront beau essayer de te faire craquer… si ce n'est pas toi-même qui décide de quitter l'école… personne ne te fera virer, je dis bien personne _»

Elle se mit à respirer calmement pour évacuer stress, anxiété, et colère en expirant profondément. Ses mains tremblantes tenaient fermement son téléphone portable qui menaçait de céder sous sa crispation.

«_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu avant d'entrer ?!_ _J'arrive !_ »

Encore quelques secondes et tout rentrerait possiblement dans l'ordre… C'était une hypothèse assez utopique dans la mesure où on prenait en considération la présence de la jeune fille aux chignons hier lors de la persécution, mais malgré tout, elle avait besoin Tenten près d'elle. Avec un peu de chance, son hardiesse la contaminera peut-être…

─ Quinze ! Seize ! Dix-sept ! Dix-huit ! Dirent en cœur et à moitié mortes de rire les trois jeunes filles qui lançaient les projectiles.

Quand soudain, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant une élève essoufflée d'avoir regagner sa salle de classe en courant par peur qu'un autre « drame » ne se passe. Hinata eut à peine le temps de se lever tant la joie en la voyant la submergea, qu'elle ne vit pas un objet non-identifié se diriger en vitesse vers son visage. Un petit cri étouffé par la surprise, une inclinaison montrant que le choc avec ledit objet était percutant, et une main flageolante se posant délicatement là où l'impact avait eu lieu, furent nécessaire pour que Sakura et le reste de la classe s'esclaffent tant la scène était burlesque. Passer de la joie à la mélancolie en une fraction de seconde était décidément jouissif pour certains.

─ Ahah… Ah j'en peux plus c'était trop ! Ahahah ! Je suis désolée Hinata ça m'avait trop tenté, j'espère que tu vas bien, finit l'Haruno en essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

_« Tu ne vas pas te laisser taper par cette bande de cons ! »_

─ Hinata ? Appela-t-elle avant de poser une main sur son épaule grelotante.

─ SAKURA TU TE FOUS DE-

─ Tenten !

La jeune fille aux macarons reporta son attention sur la brune qui s'était enfin redressée. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes dont l'œillade suffit pour faire comprendre l'une et l'autre ce qu'elles étaient censées faire. Tenten baissa ses yeux et soupira devant ce silence infernal qui voulait tout dire, pendant que Hinata retourna sa tête de trois quarts de telle sorte qu'elle soit de dos, mais que son œil droit fixe fermement les yeux émeraude de Sakura.

─ Sakura-chan… retire tes mains… de mon uniforme.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était ni blessant, ni brusque, ni amicale. Il était d'une normalité à vous faire sortir de vos gonds. La fille à la chevelure rosée ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

─ C'est une menace ?

─ Aucunement. Je désire juste que tu ne me touches pas…que tu ne t'approches pas de moi… que tu ne m'adresses pas la parole et surtout… que tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom sans utiliser un suffixe, Sakura-chan.

L'atmosphère devenait palpable dans toute la salle. Chacun retenait son souffle comme si l'air était saturé par l'inimitié émanant de leur corps.

─ Tu parles comme si je te salissais rien qu'en étant à tes côtés, Hinata. N'est-ce pas toi qui reste avec la pauvre de service ? Est-elle vaccinée au moins ? Tu risques d'attraper des maladies provenant des siècles anciens, là où la médecine était à ses débuts, répondit-elle avec hargne en retirant sa main de son épaule.

─ C'est un risque que je préfère prendre… que de rester avec gens comme toi.

Sakura claqua sa langue dans son palet et s'assit à sa place en se dispensant de commentaires. Peu à peu les étudiants regagnèrent leur place, croyant que l'altercation venait de prendre fin.

─ Tu fais la sainte-nitouche en parlant de moi comme si j'étais le diable en personne, mais je parie que tu dois bien cacher ton jeu !

─ Ne lui répond pas, murmura Tenten en s'asseyant près de la brunâtres.

─ Ahah ça se trouve même qu'elle se donne un rôle ici, mais qu'elle doit avoir une vie bien agitée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, affirma Ino un sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur son visage.

─ Hum… tu crois ? C'est vrai que certains mecs aiment les filles au look un peu coincé… d'après leur témoignage ce sont les plus « vilaines » ! Ajouta Karin assez fort pour que Hinata l'entende.

─ Oui ! Je la vois bien travailler dans un Fasshon Herusu* d'ailleurs !

─ ASSEZ!

Elle avait crié. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu l'écho de sa voix dans la salle de classe lui rappelant par chaque tonalité la folie qu'elle venait d'entreprendre en se levant. Son corps tremblant aurait chancelé si seulement le dossier de sa chaise ne la tenait pas. Elle pensait que son cœur ne battait plus, à vrai dire il battait si vite qu'elle n'arrivait plus à le sentir.

─ « Assez » d'entendre la vérité ? Dit ironiquement Karin nullement impressionnée.

─ Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille !

─ Et quel genre de fille es-tu Hinata ? Questionna Sakura en étirant ses lèvres.

─ J-je suis normale…

─ Comment ça « normale » ? T'es pas en train de me dire que… ?

─ T'es vierge ? Demanda Ino.

Hinata détourna son regard rouge de honte. Cette situation aurait été moins embarrassante si seulement la salle ne regroupait pas la moitié de la classe désormais. Toute sa vie venait d'être dévoilée en un instant. Elle voulait se cacher, se terrer sous terre ne plus jamais réapparaitre… ses pensées devinrent soudainement plus macabres qu'elle ne l'aurait un jour imaginé. Après ce silence plus que pesant, des pouffes peu discrets et des murmures audibles à des mètres firent leur apparition, mettant encore plus mal au point la situation de la brune.

─ T'es… sérieuse ? A dix-neuf ans ? Ahah, dit un des étudiants.

─ Je la voyais coincée mais pas à un tel point…

─ La pauvre, elle doit avoir envie de mourir… moi je me serai jetée par la fenêtre à sa place, ajouta une autre élève.

─ Je peux le faire, si elle le désire, déclara l'un à sa bande d'amis avant de rire.

Elle voulait prendre l'air, juste un bol de fraicheur qui lui giflerait le visage pour lui remettre les idées en place. Sans attendre Tenten qui allait surement la rejoindre dans sa course, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à l'instant même où elle allait poser sa main sur celle-ci. L'individu qui lui faisait face faisait une taille de plus qu'elle car lorsqu'elle le fixa dans les yeux, sa tête était légèrement inclinée en arrière. Ce n'est ni ses traits fins, ni sa chevelure châtain ainsi que ses yeux tirés qui l'interpellèrent, mais ses étranges marques rouges qui lui donnaient un air tribal, ses canines surcroisés, et son parfum d'homme alpha qui réagissait probablement sur ses hormones. Il lui dévorait du regard tel un animal guettant sa proie… cela eut l'effet de lui glacer le sang.

─ C'est elle ? Dit-il en se retournant avec un sourire.

─ Ouaip, lui répondit son compagnon en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir confirmer.

─ Kiba on n'a pas que ça à faire, bouge je veux m'assoir.

En entendant cette voix plus que familière, Hinata se hâta de se décaler pour les laisser passer. Elle devait éviter toute controverse, tout mouvement brusque pouvant provoquer une catastrophe. Ledit Kiba ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ses amis n'avait pas si tort que ça, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la mocheté de la vidéo. Les deux meilleurs amis ne daignèrent même pas lui accordé une importance en la regardant car ils avaient beaucoup mieux à faire, et c'était bien ainsi. De plus, elle avait oublié de récupérer la serviette du blond, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'empressa de quitter les lieux avant qu'il ne s'en souvienne.

─ Tenten ! Faut que je te parle, mon ordi-

─ Naruto plus tard ! S'écria-t-elle en essayant de passer, pendant que celui-ci bloquait la sortie. Mais ! Mets-toi hors de mon chemin !

─ Si ma situation n'était pas si urgente, je ne t'aurais pas fait ça, tu me connais ! Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

─ DEGAGE ! S'exclama-t-elle en le poussant sur le côté avant d'être stoppée dans son élan par un corps qu'elle percuta en plein fouet.

Décidément, ce couloir était un vrai carrefour. Elle s'aida de la main douce et soyeuse qu'on lui tendit, et émit un hoquet de surprise audible à des kilomètres avant de s'incliner.

─ Tsunade Kouchou sensei ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je…je suis terriblement désolée…

─ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? Interrogea-t-elle en croisant les bras.

─ Je voulais… je voulais aller aux toilettes, mentit-elle pour couvrir son amie en se redressant lentement.

─ Hum… prends tes précautions la prochaine fois.

─ Hum, fit-elle en regagnant la salle de classe.

La femme aux formes généreuses, mises en valeur par un tailleur noire et un gilet de la même couleur en cachemire, entra dans la salle avant de s'arrêter devant le tableau. Ses cheveux blonds coiffées en deux queues de cheval formées au niveau du dos, encadraient son visage par deux longues mèches reposant sur ses épaules, ses yeux d'un marron très clair étaient soulignés par un trait d'eyeliner et de mascara lui donnant un air plaisant, et ses lèvres portaient un rouge à lèvre rosé très discret. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant en voyant les derniers élèves qui mirent du temps à remarquer sa présence, et prit la parole après qu'elle est obtenue le silence complet.

─ Vous êtes une classe bien agitée… les premières années, déclara-t-elle en fixant l'assemblée. Il y a des absents, des retardataires à ce que je remarque. Dîtes à ceux-ci qu'ils passent me voir pour justifier leur non-présence. Enfin, je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

Elle se racla la gorge.

─ Jiraya-sensei a eu un empêchement donc il…

Elle fut stoppée dans sa tirade car l'ensemble des étudiants se mirent à protester contre ce manque de professionnalisme.

─ C'est la rentrée des classes ! Ce pervers devrait le savoir non ?! S'écria un redoublant.

─ Un « pervers » ? Répéta une élève inquiète.

─ A ce qu'il parait, il te demande de rester après les cours si tu lui plais… Fuyutsuki en troisième année a dû lui donner l'une de ses culottes les plus couteuses pour qu'il la laisse tranquille !

─ Les filles, si on allait Shibuya faire un karaoke ? Il y a un tabehodai* avec une réduction étudiante ! Ça peut être cool !

─ Sakura tu as toujours faim ! Mais c'est vrai que-

─ SILENCE ! Hurla la directrice en frappant du poing sur le tableau qui faillit céder sous sa force.

Elle se remit droite avant de scruter d'un air mauvais la classe, quand soudain, une chaise mit fin au mutisme de la classe. Le blond de l'SNSG se leva, s'étira de toute son aise, et attrapa son sac de sport avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle.

─ Naruto, que fais-tu exactement ? Demanda-t-elle menaçante.

─ Je m'en vais Tsunade no baa-san, ça se voit non ?

Un rictus orna son délicat visage qui s'assombrit à la seconde d'après.

─ Naruto, tu crois parler à qui ?

Il garda le dos tourné et ne répondit pas.

─ Va t'asseoir.

─ Arh Tsunade sensei, vous savez très bien que je viens uniquement aux cours d'Ero-sensei répliqua-t-il en se retournant, une mine faussement boudeuse.

─ Je n'en ai rien à faire Naruto. C'était comme ça quand tu étais au lycée, mais maintenant ses cours d'économie te serviront. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir avec les matières ayant de petits coefficients.

─ Vous essayez juste d'être plus sévère que jiji*, ça vous ne vous réussit pas… vous avez plus de rides.

─ Naruto ! S'écria-t-elle.

─ Bon j'y vais ! Je reviendrai demain promis, dit-il en sortant de la classe.

Tsunade soupira de mécontentement. Elle voulait lui donner une bonne correction à cet instant précis, mais elle le fera dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion, à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour qu'elle puisse user de toute sa puissance. Depuis ses premières années au lycée dans les locaux adjacents étant donné que Konoha regroupait ceux-ci dans un même campus, à l'époque où elle n'était que directrice adjointe, Naruto lui menait la vie dure par ses bêtises, par ses réponses inappropriées, par son manque de travail alarmant. Prenait-il conscience qu'il devait grandir une bonne fois pour toute et arrêter de faire le pitre ? Le redoublement serait surement une bonne chose pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais surtout pour le séparer de sa bande « d'amis » qui le mènera à sa perte.

─ Bon, notez qu'il y aura un cours de marketing à rattraper, je vous ferai part de la date par mail dès que je l'aurai, dit-elle songeuse. Quittez la salle de classe, si vous voulez étudier comme des élèves exemplaires il y a la bibliothèque à votre disposition.

Un brouhaha s'éleva au moment même où la directrice quitta les lieux. Tenten observa les élèves du coin de l'œil et vit que l'un d'eux semblait conter une histoire bien appétissante à Sasuke vu le sourire qu'il faisait. Elle ne fut pas surprise en le fixant avec insistance qu'il s'agissait de Suigetsu, la fouine à plein temps qui savait qui faisait quoi à n'importe quel moment de la journée, pour le plus grand bonheur de son « maitre ». Lorsque celui-ci remarqua que la fille aux macarons le dévisageait, montrant par une simple fixation son comportement désapprobateur, il lui fit un doigt d'honneur comme réponse et reprit son récit de plus belle. Elle rangea ses quelques affaires et se leva pour quitter cet antre à médisants, avant qu'elle ne se fasse héler par la « _reloue de service_ ».

─ Tenten, tu passeras mes sincères excuses à la vierge sainte nitouche! Ahahah !

─ Ferme un peu ta bouche Sakura, rétorqua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Claquant la porte avec force, elle s'accorda une pause de quelques secondes durant laquelle elle pensait par quel chemin elle pourrait commencer les recherches.

─ Hinata, où est tu bon-sang ? Murmura-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac pour trouver son téléphone.

oOo00oOo

Le vent… le vent fouettant son visage à cause de la vitre baissée de la limousine était le seul bruit qui animait l'intérieur. Elle s'accouda contre la portière et reporta son attention sur la brunâtre qui était à la fois aspirée par le paysage qui défilait à grande vitesse, et plongée dans ses pensées les plus lointaines. A chaque fois qu'elle voulait prendre la parole, elle se souvenait que le thème aléatoire qu'elle allait aborder n'était pas du tout approprié pour le moment. Elle soupira et consulta ses récents messages : une publicité pour obtenir les hits du moment ? Comme si une experte des téléchargements telle qu'elle avait besoin de payer pour ces bêtises… Un message de Naruto ?

« _T'es partie en douce sale péripatéticienne… appelle-moi_ ».

Très émouvant, l'émotion était telle qu'elle s'efforçait à ne pas verser une larme… de sang. Marmonnant sa réponse qui promettait d'être sanglante, elle entendit le chauffeur l'appeler par la vitre les séparant qu'il venait de baisser.

─ Oui Fukada-san ?

─ Le shop est-il dans ces environs ? Demanda-t-il en tournant à droite avec le volant.

─ Oui garez-vous là, nous sommes à quelques secondes de l'établissement ne vous inquiétez pas.

─ C'est d'accord.

Après quelques rapides manœuvres, le chauffeur fit sortir les deux jeunes femmes avant de regagner son siège. Il laissa la portière de son siège avant ouverte, et sortit un bouquin de sa boite à gant.

─ Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, Fukada-san… histoire que mon père ne pique pas une crise en me voyant dès maintenant…

─ Il n'y a pas de problèmes Hinata-sama, prenez votre temps.

─ Je recopie juste mon cours de ce matin…

─ Je vous ai dit de prendre votre temps ! Je suis à votre disposition ne l'oubliez pas, affirma-t-il en souriant.

Ceci eut l'effet de lui remonter quelque peu le moral. Elle lui fit un signe de main et marcha aux côtés de Tenten qui lui guidait le chemin. Arrivées devant un petit bâtiment qui ne devait surement pas dépasser un étage, les deux étudiantes pénètrent dans celui-ci accompagnées par le son de la clochette qui signalait leur présence. L'intérieur était habillé par des couleurs pastelles très claires largement dominé par un bleu azure. Les sièges et les tables d'un blanc cassé étaient d'un style ancien, décorés de fines fleurs dorés comme dans les maisons de poupée. Oui, c'était une sorte de poupée avec toute sorte d'accessoires hautement féminins et enfantin à la fois. L'odeur des bonbons et des fleurs de la rosée du matin embaumaient toute la salle.

─ Oh mais ! Tenten c'est toi ! S'écria une jeune femme habillées en lolita dans les mêmes tons que sa salle.

─ Kurenai sensei ! Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

─ Tu as ramené quelqu'un… Je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant et tu portes l'uniforme…

─ Je suis nouvelle… sensei…

─ Je suis Kurenai Yûhi enchantée. J'enseigne les sciences au lycée mais comme tu peux le constater, ce bidule m'en empêche hum, révéla-t-elle en passant ses mains sur son ventre arrondi.

─ Je suis Hyûga Hinata, enchantée de même.

Elle s'inclina.

─ C'est pour bientôt ? Demanda la fille aux chignons en se dirigeant vers une table ronde pour deux.

─ Deux/trois mois encore… C'est un peu long !

─ Ca va passer vite sensei ! C'est son papa qui va être content !

─ Hum, il n'arrête pas de me parler de ça… ce qu'il va devenir… médecin, journaliste, boxeur… et si c'est une fille ?!

─ Vous ne le savez toujours pas ?

─ Je veux avoir la surprise à la naissance, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'excitation. Bon je papote mais que voulez-vous mesdemoiselles ?

─ Hum je prendrai bien un bubble tea à la vanille… avec un cheescake.

─ Et toi ? Hinata-chan ?

─ Hum… je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle en fixant la carte.

─ Je te conseille un bon bubble tea à la fraise, et une tarte au chocolat. Pour les yeux remplis d'anxiété, rien de mieux qu'un bon remontant au cacao !

─ D-d'accord.

─ Je reviens.

Hinata reposa la carte et fixa son amie qui murmurait des insultes à son propre téléphone. Lorsque celle-ci remarqua cette fixation quelque peu déstabilisante, elle trouva le moyen de se justifier pour ne pas se faire passer pour une folle.

─ Hum c'est… ce con de Naruto. Il a trouvé le moyen de saboter tout mon travail et le pire c'est qu'il me blâme l'abruti ! Arh…oubli ça. T'as déjà gouté des bubble tea ?

─ Non, jamais…

─ Tu vas a-do-ré !

Elle hocha la tête et osa poser une question qui lui brulait la langue depuis un petit bout de temps.

─ Dis-moi, Kurenai-sensei est dans l'école ?

─ Dans le campus oui, mais côté lycée ! Mais étant en congé maternité, et étant une femme qui a besoin d'être constamment en mouvement, elle aide une de ses amis à tenir la boutique. J'ai pleins de réductions et de trucs gratuits parce qu'elle m'a toujours apprécié au lycée. C'est un bon plan !

─ C'est vrai, répliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu connais le papa ?

─ Oui, tu l'as déjà vu même.

─ Moi ?

─ Hum. C'est Asuma-sensei.

─ Sérieusement ?

─ Si je te le dis !

─ Oh… ils font un très beau couple…

─ Et pas qu'un peu…

Les portes à battant d'un rose pâle laissèrent apparaitre un visage joviale et épanouit par la grossesse.

─ Mes oreilles bourdonnent, on parle de moi dans les parages !

─ En même temps il n'y a que nous dans le magasin. Et puis on parlait d'Asuma-sensei !

─ Je vous rappelle que mes oreilles bourdonnent aussi lorsqu'on parle de mon conjoint, déclara-t-elle ironiquement en posant le plateau de la commande.

─ Merci sensei, dirent en cœur les deux filles.

─ De rien, appelez-moi en cas de besoin, je dois aller à l'arrière-boutique pour des paperasses.

Elles entamèrent leur boisson dans un silence complet. La brunâtre était tellement déconnectée du monde réel qu'elle en oublia même de donner son avis ce qu'elle venait de boire. Elle coupa un petit morceau de gâteau avec sa cuillère et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Il semblait fade… fade comme son apparence. Tenten, sachant pertinemment ce qui la tourmentait, ne put rester de marbre devant cette désolation ambulante.

─ Hinata-chan sérieusement ! Tu ne vas pas dramatiser la chose comme eux ! Si ?! S'exclama-t-elle en posant son verre.

La brune inclina sa tête honteuse.

─ Oh c'mon Hinata, ce n'est rien d'être… enfin t'es super jeune quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme si t'avais trente ans !

─ Et imagine que… je reste comme ça jusqu'à trente ans ? Exposa-t-elle en tripotant son gâteau avec son couvert.

─ Mais n'importe quoi ! T'es super mignonne comme fille, ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

─ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

─ Bah ! Je… Mon instinct !

Un sourire vint orner son délicat visage. C'était un pas en avant.

─ Hinata-chan écoute moi, c'est une bande cons qui pensent que copuler est le meilleur des moyens pour s'amuser… ne les écoute pas car c'est totalement faux ! Tu comprends ?

Elle hocha docilement la tête.

─ Bien.

─ Et toi ?

─ Moi quoi ? Questionna-t-elle en mâchant son cheescake.

─ Est-ce que tu as déjà… hum…

Manquant de s'étouffer en avalant, Tenten but plusieurs gorgées de son thé avant de lui répondre, le visage empourpré d'un rouge vif.

─ Bah…

─ Hum ?

─ Je suis sortie pendant deux ans avec un garçon de ma classe au lycée et hum… on s'est séparé en bon terme car l'amour n'y était plus.

La brune la fixa incrédule.

─ Tu n'as pas… répondu à ma question…

─ Je pense que tu dois avoir l'idée de la réponse, Hinata-chan…

Elle déglutit difficilement et engloutit son bubble tea d'une traite.

─ C'était… comment, demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Tenten n'en revenait pas qu'elle demandait ça, et elle n'en revenait pas non plus qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre.

─ Douloureux au début… magique après…

Le mutisme des deux jeunes filles montrait que la conversation tournait au sens même de la bizarrerie, c'était la curiosité qui avait pris le dessus.

─ Ce sera pour bientôt, affirma la fille aux yeux noisette en tapotant le dessus de sa main.

─ Je ne pense pas… Un jour, mon père m'a clairement dit que je ne devais en aucun cas, je cite : « _Forniquer avec une sale race pour me ramener des bâtards qui saliront notre nom_ ».

─ Ouah… rude…

─ Tu n'imagines même pas. A moins que je veuille me suicider en risquant ma vie pour une partie de plaisir, je préfère attendre le bon et l'unique. Je n'ai pas peur du mariage. A vrai dire, j'ai plus peur de mon père…

─ J'aimerai bien le voir un jour, juste pour le fun…

─ Tu le regretteras Tenten… crois-moi.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans le calme. Hinata, ayant fini de recopier la leçon de la matinée, décida qu'il était temps qu'elle regagne son domicile avant le crépuscule. Après quelques mots échangés avec Kurenai, les deux jeunes filles retournèrent à la limousine pour rentrer chacune chez elle. Le trajet menant au domicile de Tenten fut très court car celle-ci habitait dans les environs.

─ Bon, je te dis donc à demain. Ne passe pas ta soirée à te morfondre sur ton sort… Tu donneras satisfaction à cette peste de Sakura. Arh ! Rien qu'en prononçant son nom je sens le besoin de faire un bain de bouche ! Dit-elle en sortant, faisant rire son amie.

─ A demain Tenten…

─ Viens en forme surtout !

oOo00oOo

Pénétrant dans la demeure familiale, Hinata se déchaussa avant de saluer rapidement les domestiques. S'apprêtant à monter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre, elle entendit son nom raisonner dans la pièce adjacente.

─ Neji-kun ?

─ Cela fait un bon moment que nous nous ne sommes pas vus, déclara son cousin en la rejoignant, tout souriant.

─ Oui je sais… à vrai dire je-

─ Je le sais. Fukada-san m'a raconté une version… et Hanabi-sama une autre… j'espère au moins que cet incident n'a pas trop altérer votre journée…

Elle baissa sa tête et fixa un point imaginaire sur le sol, l'air ailleurs.

─ Plus ou moins…

─ Mon oncle a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments… Pardonnez-le pour son manque de tact flagrant, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer pour le souper, il est d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut de son champ de vision.

─ Hinata ! Hinata ! Vient ! Susurra fortement sa sœur à l'étage supérieur.

─ Que veux-tu ?

─ Viens je te dis ! Vite ! Vite !

Agacée par cette comédie, la brune monta hâtivement les escaliers et rechercha du regard sa sœur qui venait littéralement de disparaitre du couloir. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa chambre mais ne vit rien, c'est alors qu'elle décida d'interrompre ses recherches pour aller prendre sa douche. Rentrant dans la salle de bain, elle fut brusquement plaquée au mur par une prise de karaté, une main bloquant sa mâchoire l'empêchant de dire un mot.

─ Hyûga Hinata, avez-vous oui ou non subit une quelconque agression, verbale ou physique, dans l'enceinte de votre établissement ?

Celle-ci avait qu'une envie : lui tirer ses cheveux jusqu'à que la racine s'en aille.

─ Oui ou non ?!

─ Mffhhh ! Essaya-t-elle de répondre.

─ Ah oui, ma main, dit sa sœur ironiquement en la retirant.

L'ainée prit une bonne bouffée d'oxygène et s'exclama avec haine :

─ Es-tu tombée sur la tête Hanabi ?! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Pauvre folle !

─ Oh je plaisante ! Arrête de prendre la mouche !

─ Je ne prends pas la mouche Hanabi…

─ Si tu l'as prend, insista-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Hinata expira lentement pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs.

─ Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…

─ Il ne… il ne s'est rien passé de grave, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

─ Tu mens.

Elle fit volteface et encra ses yeux nacrés dans ceux de sa sœur bourrés de détermination. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne se laissera pas se faire chanter cette fois-ci.

─ Je te dis la vérité Hanabi, crois le ou non, ça m'est égal.

─ Alors si je le dis à Neji, peut être que… tu prendras conscience que mentir c'est mal ?

─ Hanabi ! Comment peux-tu utiliser cette attaque après tout ce que je t'ai dit hier ?! S'écria-t-elle révoltée.

─ Parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance voilà tout !

─ Je…

La brune baissa légèrement sa tête vers le sol et ferma les yeux. Elle avait raison. Totalement. Jamais elle ne s'était confiée à sa sœur, que ce soit pour des problèmes familiaux ou amicaux. Et aujourd'hui, celle-ci était venue au point de la menacer pour qu'elle puisse enfin faire part de son avis, de son soutien, de sa vie tout simplement. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle se sentit désolée.

─ Ah c'est bon ? Tu viens de comprendre ? Tsss… je m'en moque de toute manière, affirma-t-elle en désirant quitter le lieu.

─ Hanabi je… je suis désolée. Mais je t'assure crois-moi… je n'ai rien eu de grave aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, tu comprends ? Dit la jeune femme soucieuse.

─ Je ne m'inquiétais pas hein… j'essaye juste voir jusqu'où cette bande de tarée ira avant que je vienne leur casser la tronche, expliqua la jeune Hyûga avec prétention avant de sortir. Tu devrais te grouiller avant que père rapplique.

─ Hum, fit-elle en hochant la tête avant de fermer la porte. Elle s'appuya sur le mur en bois de la salle de bain en souriant, songeant aux dernières paroles de sa sœur cadette… Celle-ci venait de se contredire en une seule phrase…

Trente minutes plus tard, le reste de la famille Hyûga était attablé dans la grande salle à manger de la maisonnée. Cette pièce était le cœur même de la maison, par ces meubles, sa tapisserie, ces sculptures et ces tableaux de haute valeur, venant des quatre coins du monde. La table centrale était d'un verre cristal presque translucide tant il était nettoyé chaque jour méticuleusement. Les chaises étaient vêtues d'un tissu brodé à main nue beige, en corrélation parfaite avec le tapis qui gisait au sol. La cheminée en pierre au fond de la pièce apportait un certain charme aristocratique tout comme une chaleur agréable en hiver, semblable à ses jumelles dans les divers séjours de la maison. Le silence régnant à table comme si la mort attendait le plus bavard d'entre eux, la brune finit son fromage blanc aux fruits, son unique repas, avant de demander de se retirer pour pouvoir plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Glissant dans ses draps la tête la première, Hinata n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver le sommeil comparé à la veille. Après tout, qu'ils _le_ savent ou pas ne changera en rien sa situation. Elle devait juste prendre assez de force la nuit pour pouvoir mieux leur faire face demain.

_Le lendemain…_

Cinq heures du matin. Qui osait l'appeler à cinq heures du matin quel que soit la bonne raison ? Soupirant de mécontentement en cherchant son téléphone dans son lit, Hinata décrocha le numéro inconnu.

─ A…Allô ? Murmura-t-elle à moitié endormie.

─ Hina-chan…

A vrai dire, ce ton -aussi inconnu soit-il- ne l'inspira pas confiance. C'était une voix masculine suave avec une pointe d'humour qui ne fit qu'accroître son inquiétude.

─ Qui est à l'appareil ? Osa demander la brune en s'asseyant.

─ Ça n'a pas d'importance… très chère. A vrai dire, c'est l'SNSG qui m'envoie pour te faire part d'un marché très intéressant…

─ Je ne veux rien savoir… laissez-moi tranquille, dit-elle en essayant d'être ferme.

─ Ma chère Hina-chan ! Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible ! Laisse-moi t'exposer leur proposition et tu verras après ce que tu en feras, ok ?

Elle garda le silence.

─ Je suis actuellement avec quelques étudiants, affirma-t-il lorsque des petits gloussements peu réfléchis se firent entendre à travers le portable, et nous sommes en train de te préparer une surprise que tu ne seras pas prête d'oublier. Donc voilà le « _dilemme d'une vie_ » ! Tu as le choix entre, te soumettre officiellement à l'SNSG pour le restant de ta scolarité ou… prendre la surprise ?

─ « Me soumettre à…l'SNSG » ? Répéta la brune dubitatif.

─ Oui répondre aux ordres, utiliser « _My Lord_ » si c'est leur trip bref, un tas de truc quoi ! Alors ?

─ Jamais… de la vie…

Elle tremblait lorsqu'elle avait dit ces quelques mots. Elle tenait si fort son téléphone que ses jointures étaient devenus plus blanches qu'à l'accoutumé.

─ C'est ton dernier mot ? Répliqua-t-il, un sourire satisfait pouvant s'entendre à travers le combiné.

─ Oui…

─ Parfait ! A demain pour la « suuuprise » de ta « life » ! Hina-chan ! S'écria le jeune homme dans un accent anglais bien atroce.

Il raccrocha, laissant l'Hyûga assise au milieu de sa couche l'air perdu. Elle était folle. Elle venait d'aggraver sa situation à un point inimaginable. C'était le prix pour sa liberté, mais quel serait-il ? Elle l'ignorait mais rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'elle avait subi le premier jour de sa malédiction, elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment tout cela allait se terminer. Elle s'allongea lentement sur son matelas et remonta ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, songeuse de ce qui allait lui arriver dans quelques heures… trop songeuse pour pouvoir retrouver le sommeil pour le reste de sa nuit.

Le réveil ne fut pas difficile étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis l'appel qu'elle avait reçu. Elle fit sa toilette, s'habilla, et essaya de ressembler à quelque chose devant son miroir antique aux bordures en or plaquées. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de cacher ses immondes cernes avec un peu de fond de teint (n'ayant pas l'habitude de mettre de maquillage usuellement), et sortit de sa chambre avec son sac en main. Parvenue dans le hall d'entrée, elle salua son chauffeur qui l'attendait avec son cousin, et commença à se chausser pendant qu'ils regagnèrent le véhicule.

─ Hinata-sama ! Attendez !

─ Chiyo-baa-san ?

Elle n'avait pas vu sa gouvernante depuis le soir où elle l'avait aidé à se débarbouiller de l'assaut. Regrettant le fait de n'avoir pas pris de ses nouvelles, surtout celles concernant son petit-fils, elle se promit de prendre le temps de lui parler dès qu'elle rentrerait à la maison le soir même… si elle revenait en un seul morceau. Après tout c'était sa gouvernante, qui plus est celle de son père lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Les gouvernantes dans sa famille avaient toujours été considérées comme des secondes mères : Mikari-san lorsqu'elle vivait en Amérique après la mort de sa mère, et maintenant celle-ci qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur.

─ Hinata-sama, vous ne prenez pas quelque chose à manger ? Vous avez une mine affreuse ! Dit-elle en tendant un jus de litchi en boite avec une viennoiserie dans un sachet, tout frais du boulanger français du coin.

─ Je n'ai pas très faim…

─ Et bien forcez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas faim, mais votre corps réclame des vitamines et du glucose. Si vous tombez dans les pommes à cause d'un cerveau en surchauffe, c'est votre père qui s'en prendra à moi…

Décidemment, son paternel menait la vie dure à tous les membres de son domicile.

─ Je les mangerai en route alors, répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire avant de récupérer l'encas.

─ Bien… à tout à l'heure Hinata-sama, dit-elle anxieuse.

─ Passez une bonne journée…

Buvant son jus de litchi à la paille, le regard rivée sur les voitures qui défilaient à travers sa fenêtre, la brune sentit son téléphone vibré sur ses genoux. Se remémorant l'appel de la veille en voyant le numéro « inconnu » s'afficher, elle décida de ne pas y répondre malgré l'insistance du correspondant.

─ Vous ne décrochez pas ? Demanda Neji sans lever les yeux de son journal.

─ Non… je n'aime pas les appels inconnus…

─ Vous êtes harcelée ? Questionna-il en levant les yeux vers elle, soucieux.

─ N-non pas du tout… Je n'aime pas c'est tout.

Il la fixa intensément pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reporter son attention sur sa lecture. Elle lui mentait… encore une fois. Hinata ,après cinq minutes d'incessantes vibrations, décida d'éteindre son téléphone avant de le ranger dans son sac. Elle plia le carton de sa boisson vide, et l'enfourna dans la poubelle de la voiture avant de s'accouder à la portière la tête posée sur sa paume de main, sous le coup d'œil improbateur de son cousin. Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de quitter sa voiture, son chauffeur, et son parent arriva. Elle fit un rapide signe de main à ceux-ci et commença à sortir sans attendre au préalable qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu mettre son second pied à terre, une main tenant fermement son poignet l'empêcha de faire un mouvement de plus.

─ Hinata-sama… j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'avantage avant de reprendre leur taille initiale lorsqu'elle retourna sa tête pour l'observer. ─ P-pas du tout…

─ Bien sûr, j'ignore pour quelle raison vous refusez de me le dire, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

─ Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien, Neji-kun… Maintenant s'il te plaît, laisse-moi aller en cours… je ne voudrais pas être en retard et que père m'assassine en l'apprenant…

Leur œillade nacrée s'acheva lorsque Neji lâcha sa poigne pour la laisser partir. Elle n'osa même pas le regarder lorsqu'elle ferma la portière derrière elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver Tenten. Elle grimpa les escaliers deux par deux, et accéléra sa marche dès qu'elle fut dans le hall. Ses cheveux ébènes virevoltaient au claquement de ses talons noirs, cachant une partie de son visage qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler pour passer inaperçue. Elle changea ses chaussures lorsqu'elle ouvrit son casier, et prit le couloir qui la menait à sa salle de classe. Ralentissant subitement ses pas à cause de la cohue raisonnant dans les alentours, elle ne fut pas surprise qu'il s'agissait des élèves de sa promotion qui s'apostrophaient pour une raison qu'elle ignorait… pour le moment. Recherchant la jeune fille aux macarons du regard, elle vit Karin au loin faire un signe à Sakura et Ino qui s'empressèrent de venir à sa rencontre. Reculant par méfiance, elle fut tout de même prise de part et d'autre de son corps, obligée de suivre le trio qui la tirait de force vers la salle où avait lieu le cours.

─ C'est ta surprise Hinata ! Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie ! S'écria la blonde avec amusement.

─ Si tu savais ce qui t'attendait ahah ! Majora Karin en souriant.

─ Lâchez-moi ! Je veux juste que vous me laissez tranquille !

Personne ne lui répondit. Elles se contentèrent de l'amener tel un animal qu'on conduisait à l'abattoir, la trainant presque à cause de son refus d'obtempération. Son stress était à son paroxysme, son corps entier tremblait en voyant les quelques étudiants présents dans le couloir qui l'épiaient avec dédain et dégout. Qu'avec-t-elle fait ? Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle, de sa pauvre personne ? Elle ne le savait pas mais en prendrait connaissance bien assez tôt. Après les quelques mètres qui la séparait du lieu tant convoité, Hinata fut brutalement poussée à l'intérieur, au milieu de la salle dont les tables avaient été dégagées sur les côtés pour l'évènement qui allait se produire. Se rattrapant de peu pour ne pas se vautrer sur le sol, la brune se remit droite et jeta un coup d'œil haineux aux jeunes filles qui n'avaient pas eu la contenance de simplement la lâcher pour la libérer.

─ Contemple ta surprise… Hina-chan ! Dit une voix qu'elle reconnut instantanément, celle du téléphone.

Il était en face d'elle, l'air heureux, ses cheveux blancs brillants aux reflets des rayons du soleil. Ses yeux d'un violet peu commun auraient pu attirer son attention si seulement… si seulement les horreurs derrière ne lui faisaient pas face. Des spasmes indescriptibles envahirent son organisme, violents à tel point qu'elle menaçait de s'évanouir. Ses yeux ouverts de stupeur étaient vides de sentiment la bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle ne savait pas comment réagir : colère ? Mépris ? Peur ? Douleur ? Tristesse ? Rien de tout cela pouvait exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait… elle voulait tout simplement disparaitre de la planète. Un voile humide s'imprégna dans ses yeux. L'opâlescence de sa vision faiblit sous ses larmes qui auraient pu devenir rouge écarlate pour un cœur déchiré, noir de désespoir comme le venin d'un boïdé.

oOo00oOo

* **Douze millions de yens** : moins de 100 000€

***Sept cent milles** : 5500€

***Fasson Herusu** : _forme de massage (if yuno what i mean _T^T_) pratiqué à l'intérieur de petits salons_

***Tabehodai **: _Buffet à volonté que l'on peut trouver dans certains karaoke au Japon. Il y a la version boisson « Namehodai »._

***Jiji **: _Vieux (familier)_

**Note fin de chapitre**_ :_ En vous remerciant du fond du cœur pour tous les commentaires/follow/fav, c'est uniquement eux (et pas le nombre de lectures) qui rappelle qu'un être humain a pris le temps de donner son avis :) je ne suis pas une machine ne l'oubliez pas, et voir que certains apprécient votre travail (en commentant) me remonte le moral, me rassure que je n'ai pas passé x temps sur le PC pour des kikoos, et me donne envie d'écrire la suite héhé. D'ailleurs j'ai rendu des gens fous... je vous aime…

Si le Detarame de l'SNSG vous laisse perplexe, c'est voulu, vous comprendrez mieux au prochain chapitre (il faut du mystère même si je sais déjà que vous voulez me frapper pour cette fin). Pour le comportement de Naruto bien j'ai essayé d'expliquer, j'espère que c'est clair, si ça ne l'est pas, considérez alors qu'il est OOC bien que je ne veux pas qu'il le soit ^^''. Pour Hanabi je l'ai totalement imaginé, je la trouve super comme ça, n'oubliez pas qu'on ne parle pas tellement d'elle dans le manga. Et pour finir Hiashi… il est sévère, très sévère… c'est primordiale pour l'histoire, bien sûr je ne vais pas vous spoiler, mais non il ne va pas assassiner Hinata… Quoi que :P

Enfin, je fais partie de ces rares auteurs qui s'inspirent des chansons de leur playlist pour avoir des idées, sans celle-ci je n'aurais pas autant de swaâAg (omg tuez-moi), donc dans les prochains chapitre il y en aura ! Non pas de Song-fic ! Bref vous verrez.

La suite un de ces quatre, j'ai repris résident evil 6, je me suis enfin DEBLOQUEE ! Puis il y a GTA 5 qui arrive donc… bref un de ces quatre. Tout est formé dans ma tête, reste plus qu'à écrire. Ah et je cherche un bêta, un bêta qui maitrise TRES BIEN l'orthographe, je me débrouille, mais ce n'est pas assez… Si vous êtes intéressés pour être en avant-première lors des jets de ma fiction, contactez moi par PM :D

MERCI encore !


End file.
